Half a Man
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is a story that takes place a year and a half after Robin "died". It is pretty true to the show up to that point, but Sabrina and Britt haven't been with Patrick at all. It is how I would have liked Patrick to be written.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that takes place a year and a half after Robin "died". It is pretty true to the show up to that point, but Sabrina and Britt haven't been with Patrick at all.

Chapter One:

Patrick Drake stepped into the shower to get ready for his date. He felt sick at the thought, but he knew it was necessary to get everyone to leave him alone.

It had been a year and a half and it felt like five minutes. Patrick missed Robin with a profound sadness that simply wouldn't end. He did what was expected. He moved forward with his life. He was the best father for Emma he could be and his daughter was the best and most important thing in his life. She was also a perfect reminder of the strength of his wife.

She was her mother's daughter.

People had tried to get him to move on, date, start over. He was tired of telling everyone he was getting there. He was tired of smiling and acting like his world hadn't fallen apart. He was tired of people assuming he could ever give his heart away again.

He couldn't. He didn't own his heart.

Robin did.

He had thrown all of his energy into helping free his brother. He needed to fix the mess Lisa made and since he lost the best thing that ever happened to him, he could help Matt regain his freedom. Hell, with all of the criminals that walk the streets in Port Charles, he figured someone who killed a lunatic who threatened people he loved should enable Matt to be free. It was self defense. It was to stop a threat.

Patrick had gotten him the best lawyer and they were all hopeful Matt would be given probation shortly. They were waiting for the court date. It was the only thing Patrick was focusing on. That and his daughter.

He scrubbed his body and thought about how many times he had stood in that very place with Robin. Her hands on his body, his skin against hers. Nobody ever understood him like she did. Nobody ever touched him like she could. He missed that so much.

Her touch.

Sometimes, he felt her presence. It might be in the OR when he had a particularly challenging procedure. He could hear her talk about his brilliance but push him to strive for more. She was his biggest champion, but she didn't stroke his ego. She knew what she was talking about and she always challenged him to push the limits. She didn't cater to his strengths, she helped him surpass them.

Losing her had simply ended a part of him that he knew he would never find again. He had no desire to go on this date and to be honest, the woman he was meeting was less than desirable. He agreed to go with her because it wasn't threatening. He knew, there would be no connecting. He knew there would be no feelings. To be honest, he couldn't stand her.

He knew it was a means to an end. Go out once, stop the questions, and move on with the life he wanted, sans love.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his wedding ring and sighed. The sooner he went, the sooner he knew it would be over.

The Metro Court restaurant was buzzing when Patrick walked in. He smiled at the people he saw, knowing the stares he usually got. He also knew that he didn't care. He would never see the one person he wanted looking at him that way. He would never look into those almond shaped brown eyes again. The other eyes meant nothing. Unless they belonged to their beautiful little girl.

"Dr. Drake?" a voice called out.

Patrick looked into the face of Emma's teacher, Natalie, and smiled.

"Patrick, please," he said.

"Oh, right. This is my husband, Richard," she said and Patrick smiled and shook the man's hand. They were an attractive couple and that just made Patrick incredibly sad.

"Are you here to have dinner?" Natalie asked.

"I am. I'm meeting a colleague," he said. He couldn't bring himself to say date.

"Well enjoy," she said and smiled. "And don't forget to sign up for the bake sale."

Patrick laughed.

"I'll be sure to buy something to sell. I don't think you want me to make anything. Robin would have been much better at that," he said and stopped himself. He never talked like that, like she was still there.

"Is she your wife?" Richard asked.

"Yes, she was, but she passed away. It's just me and Emma now," he said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Richard said.

"It's okay," Patrick said, wanting the conversation to end.

"Patrick?" a voice he hated already called to him.

He turned to see the nurse he was meeting standing there.

"Sabrina. I was just talking to Emma's teacher," he said, embarrassed but he didn't know why.

"Oh, how sweet," Sabrina said and wrapped her arm through Patrick's. "Emma is a doll. She adores school."

Patrick was mortified. How dare she speak about his daughter. Robin's daughter.

"Excuse us," he said abruptly. "We have reservations to keep."

Natalie and Richard smiled.

"Of course. Enjoy your evening," they said and walked away.

Patrick pulled his arm away and walked into the restaurant. He didn't like being here. It was full of so many memories of his relationship with Robin as well as her brush with death. He hated thinking of it.

This was where they had their wedding reception.

This was where she threw pillows at him after he finally broke down her walls.

This was where they had shared their first dinner, the one he had to win a bet in order to have.

This was where he learned she was HIV positive.

"Isn't this place so cute," Sabrina said after they sat down.

Cute? What was she, twelve?

"It's elegant," he said and looked at the menu.

"So what do you think about the new doctor they hired in obstetrics? He seems really nice."

Patrick shrugged.

"I don't know. I tend to stick to my own specialty. I don't really have time to socialize."

Sabrina frowned and reached to his hand.

"Maybe that needs to change?"

He glared at her and pulled his hand away.

"I didn't get to be the best neurosurgeon by socializing. Sometimes it's important to keep to yourself."

She sighed.

"Felix said it was time for you to get out there and I agree. You know, you have a lot of life left in you, Patrick. Emma deserves a happy father."

"I don't think you really have anything to say about my daughter. I think this was a mistake," he went to get up.

"No, Patrick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step out of line."

"Look, Sabrina, I appreciate the company, but I think it might be best if we remain coworkers and nothing else."

She pouted and crossed her arms.

She was such a child, he thought.

"Why can't you just see where it goes? What's wrong with moving on?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just not ready."

"Maybe taking your ring off would be a start?" She looked at how he played with the band around his finger.

"It's not simply a ring. If you had any experience in what it means to truly be connected with someone, you would know that wearing the ring isn't what holds you together. Whether or not I wear my ring doesn't make Robin any more or less in my heart. She put that ring on my finger as a promise and I intend to honor that."

"She didn't," Sabrina said.

He smiled and took out his wallet.

"You're right. How selfish of her to be blown to bits while trying to save a patient."

He stood up and tossed some money on the table.

"Enjoy dinner. I don't want to talk to you again."

He turned and walked out.

Sabrina smirked and took out her phone. She made a call and spoke softly.

"He left. He's still hung up on her. This will be easier than I thought."

Patrick drove to the plot of land he bought for them. He came there often, using it to think and remember. Emma loved climbing on the trees and sometimes, when he heard Emma giggle, he felt Robin there with them. He thought about the dreams he had. He looked at his watch and knew he couldn't go home just yet.

He parked and got out, walking to the grass and sitting under the large tree that offered shade. He put his elbows on his knees and let his tears fall.

It didn't matter what anyone said.

He just didn't believe he would never see her again.

"Where am I?" Dr. Matt Hunter yelled as he was roughly pulled into a room and shoved into a chair. He was blindfolded and he had no idea what happened. Last he remembered, he was in jail, awaiting his probation hearing. He needed to get back home. He needed to help his brother and his niece. He needed to find Maxie. He needed his life back.

Patrick had been amazing, visiting him almost every week. Emma loved talking to him and they both had a fascination with turtles. She adored her Uncle Matt and this hearing was almost a sure bet to get him released. Patrick offered his house to Matt and he knew his brother wanted the company. They both needed each other. They needed family.

Matt hated that he wasn't able to help his brother through the loss of Robin. After everything that happened with Lisa, he knew just how crushing it was for Patrick to face his life without her. He may not have grown up with him, but Matt felt like he and Patrick shared the same ideas about family.

"All in due time," a voice said and finally, the blindfold was removed.

Matt blinked and looked around. There was a woman with a gun standing in the corner of the room.

"Where am I? Where is my lawyer?"

"You have been reassigned. We need your expertise for something else," a woman said to him.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?"

"You will cooperate with us. You will do as we say."

Matt smirked.

"Or what?"

The woman nodded and he realized there were cameras everywhere.

"Or your sister in law will remain dead forever."

Matt looked up as they wheeled in a bed. He stood up as he saw it was Robin. She was comatose and looked to be in bad shape.

"Oh my God! Robin?" he went to her and reached to touch her when he was pushed back.

"What the hell is this? Who are you? What did you do?"

"All in good time. We made a mistake with Dr. Scorpio Drake and now she is close to death. We need you to fix her. We need you to cooperate."

Matt couldn't take his eyes off of her. She wasn't dead? He had to contact Patrick.

"If you want her to get better, you need to get her husband here."

The woman laughed.

"That's not going to happen. Dr. Drake is needed at home."

Matt wasn't going to argue. He looked at Robin and decided he would find a way to help her. He would contact Patrick and they would figure this out.

He didn't know the people in charge.

He didn't know who they worked for.

He didn't care.

"Let me see her medical chart," he said.

The woman smiled and nodded. She motioned for them to move Robin out and Matt went to stop them.

"Dr. Hunter, you need to follow the rules," she said as one of the men punched him. "You will do as we say. Here is the chart and we'll leave you alone. Let us know when you have a plan."

Matt held in his breath as the pain hit him. He sat down and closed his eyes as they walked out.

He needed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Patrick was sitting in his office after a marathon surgery and he knew it was time for a break. He loved having his hands inside of the brain. He loved the intricacies and the power of the organ, but he was finding that lately, his heart wasn't in it.

It was weird, because surgery had always been his saving grace. It was the place he felt the most in control. It was his throne and he was the King. The problem was that since Robin died, nothing that had made him feel normal in the past worked anymore. He wondered if a leave of absence was what he needed. He felt like he needed a change of scenery, at least for a little while. He needed, as Robin would always say, to gain perspective.

He also knew that Matt was going to need some help figuring things out and he wanted to be there for him. He also thought he and Emma should take a little vacation. Maybe he could take her to Disneyland.

There was a knock on his door and he snapped out of his daze and wiped his face.

"Come in."

The door opened and Sabrina walked in.

"Nurse?" he said, grossed out by the mere thought of her.

"Nurse? I thought we were past that," she said as she walked in and sat down.

Patrick looked at her.

"Is there something you need? I need to get ready for an appointment."

"No you don't," she said. "You're done for the day."

"Why are you following my schedule? What business is it of yours what I'm doing?"

She looked surprised at his reaction and he swore he saw her bite her lip to bring out a tear.

"I'm not. I just thought maybe you would like to get a drink or take Emma for ice cream so I looked at your schedule on the computer. It's not like it's a secret."

Patrick stood up and walked to his door, opening it.

"I'm all set. I told you last night I'm just not interested in anything more than a professional relationship. I would appreciate it if you respected my decision."

Sabrina stood up and faced him.

"I heard you never shied away from women before Robin. Why can't you go back to having some fun?"

"You heard? Are you asking about me?" He asked, shades of Lisa crossing his mind.

Sabrina looked confused.

"Your reputation is all over the nurses lounge. Everyone said you aren't like that anymore, but I was hoping to change that. You lost your wife, Patrick, not your life."

"Let me explain a few things to you," he said, his voice full of venom. "I have already dealt with one psychotic ex girlfriend and I am not about to do that again. I am not interested and if you continue to stalk me, my mother in law will be sure to pay you a visit. Get out of my office."

"Your mother in law?" Sabrina laughed. "You're going to call your mom on me?"

"Commissioner Devane is someone I am proud to have protect me anytime. Get over yourself," he said and walked out into the hall. "Now leave or I'll call security. And remember, I have cameras all over my office, so don't try anything."

She walked to him and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Patrick walked back into his office and slammed the door.

It was time to gain perspective.

XXXXX

Matt was furious. He hadn't even scratched the surface of what these monsters had done to Robin and he was sick to his stomach. He poured over the medical charts and saw the shock treatment and starvation along with having her tied up and giving her meds that must have made her violently ill. He didn't know how she was still alive. He didn't know what he could do. Her skin was pale and yellow and he knew she hadn't seen the sun in over a year. His ordeal in prison seemed like a walk in the park compared to this. He also didn't know how they had treated her HIV, or if.

He thought of his brother and how much he needed his wife. He also knew that was why Robin hung on. Her love for Patrick and Emma was everything. Matt knew how much Robin fought her love and need for his brother and when she finally allowed her heart to open, it was the most amazing love.

"Guard! I need to talk to someone!" He pounded on the door and watched Robin through the glass wall. They had yet to allow him to get closer to her than that. He was on the other side of a glass wall.

"Have you figured it out yet?" a gruff looking woman came in and asked him. She held a gun at him.

"Figured what out?"

"How to fix her? We need her medical expertise and she is unresponsive. We had a rogue employee who got carried away with the shock treatment. Now we are afraid she is garbage to us. Before we just disposed of her, we wanted to see if you could help. You're a great neuroscientist and nobody would miss you. It was easy to manipulate the jail to get you released to us."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the sweet words, but I can't help her. I am not the best, my brother is. He can help her and I think you need to let me contact him."

"Her husband? Not likely. If you can't do it, then forget it."

Matt glared at her.

"Why not? Why not call Patrick?"

"Because I said no. If you can't do this, then forget it."

"Let me near her. I can't tell for sure just based on the report."

The woman looked at him and her glare made him feel dirty.

"If you try anything, I'll kill her and you."

Matt nodded.

The woman grabbed him by the arm and took him through the door. He was tossed in and then the door was closed and locked.

"Robin?" Matt ran to her. He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were unresponsive and her pulse was incredibly slow. Her body felt cold to the touch and he had no idea where to begin.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he took her hand, his eyes full of tears. "We're going to fix you. Your family loves and needs you."

Matt looked around and knew he needed to get them out of there. Whatever was going to happen, it needed to be out of here. He knew something much deeper was going on here and whoever did this had motives he didn't understand. He also didn't know why they were so against Patrick being called.

He didn't care.

He needed his brother and Robin needed her husband.

He would get her out of here and somewhere safe and get her family to her.

XXXXX

"What do you mean he's missing?" Patrick yelled at the lawyer. He had taken time off and arranged for Emma to stay with Anna for a few days while he helped Matt get situated. He had been waiting to hear from the attorney on the release date and instead he was suddenly hearing that Matt was gone.

"I don't know. I was told he was transferred yesterday and now nobody has any information on his whereabouts. I am waiting to speak with the Judge."

"Why would he be transferred? He was being released!" Patrick said, his voice full of anguish.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Dr. Drake. I'm doing everything I can to find out," his lawyer said.

Patrick nodded.

"I know. Keep me informed," he said and hung up.

He had no idea what to do.

XXXX

Matt sat down at the laptop they had in the room. It was supposed to be used simply for medical research, but Matt had been trying for a little while to hack into email. They had extensive blocks on all programs that might be considered access to the outside world, but Matt had learned a few things in jail. He had befriended a pretty amazing hacker and he tried to remember some of the things he was taught. He tried to send a message and he prayed it would get through. 

He didn't know what else to do. He had contacts from his year in prison. Some of them were shady, but he knew, based on what they went through, they would help.

Getting her out of here was another story.

His heart jumped when he got a response.

XXXX

Patrick was going out of his mind. He had no idea what to do. He told Anna and Mac and they were both trying to track the prison camera's to see if they could find anything. He felt the walls closing in around him and he didn't think he would survive losing his brother. He couldn't lose one more person he loved.

His phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"I need you to listen to me. I am going to give you an address and I need for you to go there immediately. Please bring your medical bag."

Patrick ran to grab some paper. He wrote down what the man said.

"Is my brother okay?"

"He needs your help. They both do."

"Both? What do you mean? Who is this?"

"I'm a friend of your brother's. Please hurry."

Patrick looked at his phone as the call ended. He grabbed his medical bag and his keys and raced out.

XXXX

Matt couldn't believe how fast it happened. He was sitting with Robin and looking over her chart and the next thing he knew there was chaos, screaming and fighting and suddenly a group of men burst into the room.

"We are here for Frank, Are you the doctor? Is this the woman?"

Matt nodded.

The man picked Robin up and the other looked at Matt.

"Grab what you need and let's go. We don't have much time until they all wake up. Put this over your face and move."

Matt grabbed the medical records and the medical bag he had from them. He followed them out, stepping over the bodies of the guards and racing with his rescuers.

They all piled into a car and Matt held Robin in the back seat. He was terrified she wasn't going to make it.

"Where are we going? I'm not sure where it's safe."

They didn't say anything and Matt realized they were driving to a remote area of town and to a deserted cabin. They stopped and the men got out, one of them gently carrying Robin.

"Come on," he said and Matt followed.

They walked into a beautiful cabin, fully furnished with two bedrooms and a kitchen. There was a bed set up for Robin and a bunch of medical supplies. The man laid Robin softly on the bed.

"Your own your own from here. You never saw us or heard from us."

Matt shook his head.

"No, I need a phone, or something. She needs help."

"We spoke with your brother. He is on his way. He doesn't know she's here."

Matt watched as they left. He turned and walked to Robin, making sure she was covered up.

"Just hold on, your husband is on his way," he said and held her hand. He decided to start an IV and at least keep her hydrated.

He didn't know what else they could do. He prayed Patrick got there soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Matt was losing hope. He was waiting for Patrick and it had been over an hour. He felt like he was simply sitting here and watching his sister in law die. His fear that they were in way over their heads was suffocating.

It occurred to him, that Patrick was going to walk in and be smacked in the face with the fact his wife was alive and critically ill. He would have to deal with the fact she had been tortured and for all intents and purposes, nobody looked for her.

How would he deal with that?

He also wondered how they were going to help her. He and Patrick were neurosurgeons, and it was entirely possible that Robin needed much more than they could offer.

He sat with her and smoothed the blanket around her, holding her hand.

He was scared.

XXXX

Patrick felt like an idiot. He had been driving for over an hour and he couldn't find the address. He also worried about where he was going and what he was going to find. He didn't know who had called him and he worried he was walking into some kind of trap.

His mind was running and he worried his judgment was off. He had a daughter to think about and a life to lead. He was chasing something, he didn't know what.

He looked up as he finally found the address. It was a dirt road leading into the woods. He turned, wondering if this was the absolute dumbest thing he could be doing.

XXXX

Matt heard a noise and got up, walking out of the bedroom and looking for a weapon of some kind. He had nothing, so he picked up a table lamp and held it as he walked to the door.

"Hello? I'm here," Patrick's voice came through the door.

Matt let out a breath and opened the door. He faced his brother and Patrick's whole face lit up.

"Matt! Thank God," he said and stepped into the room. Matt closed and locked the door and turned to him.

"Patrick," he said and put the lamp down. "Thank God you came."

"What the hell is going on? Where are we? Who called me? What is this place?"

Matt looked at him and was grateful his brother had brought his medical bag.

"I will explain everything I can, but I need to tell you something."

Patrick looked at his brother and could see the seriousness.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Matt paced.

"I don't even know how to tell you this. I don't know what to say."

"Hey, Matt, whatever it is, I'll help you. I owe you everything, man, you can tell me whatever it is."

Matt figured he should just show him.

"I don't how or why or where or what happened, but Robin wasn't killed in the lab."

Patrick crossed his arms and sighed.

"I saw it, Matt. I don't want to get into this."

Matt looked at him. He didn't know what to say.

"Come here," he said and led Patrick to the room.

"Go in and see."

Patrick didn't know what was going on. He looked at Matt and had never seen his brother with such an expression. Patrick turned to the door of the room and could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

He walked into the room and saw the bed.

No. It couldn't be.

His legs felt like they weighed a thousand pounds as he slowly moved farther into the area. He saw her hair and her arms and her hands and her nose and he audibly gasped.

"Oh God," he said softly as he fell against the bed. "Baby is it you?" he reached his hands and they shook as he gathered her in his arms and held her lifeless body. He sat down on the bed and held her, cradling her and crying.

"What did they do to you?" he asked as he held her. "How did I allow this to happen?" He was in a state of shock and he didn't know what to do first. "Robin, my love," he said and sobbed. "I love you so much."

"Patrick, I need to tell you what I know," Matt said from the doorway, his own eyes red and teary from the scene.

Patrick didn't move or respond to his brother. He simply held his wife in his arms.

"She is in bad shape and we need to help her," Matt said as he walked closer.

"No," Patrick said firmly. "Don't touch her. I'll hold her and she will be fine."

Matt tried to hold it together as he pulled a chair up.

"I was taken two days ago from the prison and was blindfolded. They drove me for hours and then I was taken into some kind of lab. It was full of armed guards and they thrust a medical chart in my hands and told me to fix her or they would kill her. I didn't know what they were talking about and then they brought her in," Matt said, and saw Patrick was listening, although he was rocking her softly.

"I begged then to let me call you, or get help because I didn't know what to do. They refused, and when I was alone, I was able to hack into the computer email and contact Frank, a guy I met in prison. He had connections and he showed up the next day and got us out. He brought us here and promised to contact you. That's all I know. I have her chart and I took the bags I could find that were there, but I don't know anything else."

He stood up and crossed his arms.

"These people are really bad, Patrick. This wasn't some shoddy organization, and if they have had her for this long, it's obvious they needed her for something. Besides, the level of torture was unlike anything I've seen," he said and stopped when he saw Patrick's reaction to the words.

"What kind of torture?" he asked as he finally looked his brother in the eyes. "What did they do to her?" he said brokenly as he pressed his cheek to her forehead and cried.

"It doesn't matter," Matt began.

"What did they do?!" Patrick yelled and caused Matt to jump.

"Electroshock, starvation, restraints and they messed with her meds," he said softly. "That's as far as I read so far."

Patrick looked at him.

"Leave us alone for a minute."

Matt nodded and got up, walking out.

Patrick laid her down on the bed and looked at her, truly, for the first time. Her skin was yellowed and her wrists were bruised. He looked at her ankles and saw the same bruises. She looked like she lost at least 15 pounds and her hair was almost down to her waist. He watched her breathing and it was shallow and her heart rate was slow. He turned and looked for a garbage before he vomited everything in his stomach.

Matt walked back in and looked at them.

"We are going to help her," he said to his brother. "She is going to be okay now."

Patrick wiped his face and turned to look at her.

"How could I have let this happen? I never looked for her. How could I have let this happen?" he repeated and sat down next to the bed, taking her hand in his, holding it to his cheek. "How will you ever forgive me?"

Matt sat and let Patrick get through some of this. They needed to get working, but he was worried. He didn't know if there was any way they could bring her back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Matt was poring over the chart while Patrick just stared at Robin. He was in a state of disbelief and it was finally dawning on him.

She had been held and tortured for almost two years.

"We need to get help. She needs advanced treatment, scans, x-rays, blood work," Patrick said, breaking the silence. "We need to check her viral load," he stopped and more of his panic came through.

"What if her HIV has advanced to something worse? What if we can't help her?"

Matt closed the file and looked at him.

"I agree with everything, but I'm not sure who we can call."

"We can call Anna, Mac and Robert. I think we should also call Maxie. Robin needs her family," Patrick said.

"I know, but we have to be smart about this. I think they will be able to trace everything. We need a burn phone," Matt said.

"A what?"

"Something untraceable. We need to get help without alerting anyone that we are here or that we have her."

Patrick paced and walked back to her.

"Okay, you're right. Here are my keys. You should take my car and go where you think it's safe and contact Anna. She will know what to do."

Matt nodded.

"She has Emma," Patrick remembered. "Maybe Liz can take her for a few days? I don't want her to know anything yet."

Matt took the keys and sighed.

"Are you sure I should go? Won't it seem weird coming from me?"

Patrick sat down and took Robin's hand.

"I'm not leaving her side again."

Matt smiled and looked at him.

"I have no wallet. No money, nothing."

Patrick gave him everything.

"Go to a drugstore close by and get what you need. I'm sure you can make a call there. Please be safe."

Matt agreed and left. Patrick locked the door and walked back to his wife.

He sat down and moved the sheet off her petite frame. He looked at the gown she wore and it made him sick.

"You deserve something more comfortable," he said and then thought about how silly it was to think of that. He looked at her slender fingers and pulled the necklace he wore that had her rings on it. He took them off and held her hand in his as he slipped them onto her finger.

"This is the only place they have ever belonged," he said and kissed her hand.

He looked at her arms and legs and tried to ignore the bruising from what he figured had been restraints. Knowing her, they must have had to really do a number on her in order for her to stop fighting, if she ever did.

He hesitated, but he finally picked up the chart and began to read about what had been done to her.

It was a mistake to have looked.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he grabbed his medical bag and began to clean up her wrists. His tears fell as he gently washed and then treated her cut skin before he placed some ointment and a soft bandage. He took a washcloth and gently cleaned her face, smoothing her long hair onto the pillow.

"I love you," he said softly. "I have never stopped loving you or wanting you. Whatever you had to go through, whatever you endured, I will love you through it. I will hold you until you feel safe and I will protect you with everything I am."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead when he heard a noise and tensed up. He went to the door and saw it was Matt and Mac and Anna. Patrick opened the door and they rushed in.

"Where is she?" Anna asked tearfully.

Patrick motioned and Mac and Anna rushed in.

"Oh, Robin, luv," Anna said and softly held her face in her hands. "My baby girl."

Mac had tears in his eyes as he took Robin's hand.

"I'm here, too, Robin," he said softly.

Patrick walked in and crossed his arms as he watched them.

"I don't understand any of this," Anna said as she wiped her face and took on a much stronger expression. "Where has she been all this time? How did we not know she was alive?"

Patrick sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know how I didn't look."

Mac looked at him and shook his head.

"You had no way of knowing this," he said. "None of us did. Right now we need to help her and protect her."

"She needs to be in a hospital. We need to run tests and figure out what we're facing," Patrick said.

Anna nodded.

"You're right. I'll get the best doctors here. I don't think we should move her until we know what we're dealing with. I'll contact Robert."

Patrick picked up a chair and threw it.

"This is fucking ridiculous. We need to get her help right now. She is HIV positive and that means every moment we sick and pick our asses she could be developing an infection that she can't fight. Who the hell knows what she's already been dealing with and what the shock treatment did to her brain. She needs us to act, now!"

Mac and Anna stared at him.

"Shock treatment?"

Matt looked at his brother and knew he had read the report.

"Robin was tortured. The extent of the damage to her body is unknown."

"Oh my God," Anna said and turned back to Robin.

"We need to move, now. We can't wait any longer," Patrick said.

Anna nodded.

"I'll get the jet ready. We will take her to an undisclosed medical facility," she said. Mac and Robert and I will stay here and figure out who is behind this."

"I'm not leaving her side," Patrick said.

"You should go with. You and Emma and Matt should go. I think Maxie should, too."

"All of us?" Patrick sighed. "Do you think that's smart?"

Anna looked at Mac and he nodded.

"I think it might be safest if you are all protected."

"Whatever you think is best," Patrick said.

Mac got a text and looked at it, his face losing all color.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"They have Maxie," he said.

"What? How? We have to get her back!" Matt said.

Patrick sat down, his fear growing.

"We need to get Emma out here right now. What if they go after her?"

"She is with Elizabeth, right?"

"Yes, but who are these people? How did they know to get Maxie?"

Matt was pacing. What if they hurt her like they did Robin? What would he do? Patrick was the only one who knew how much he loved Maxie and how much he wanted to be with her. They had been talking a lot and Maxie had come to visit him almost as much as Patrick. He had hesitated to tell her how he felt because he was in jail. He promised himself he wouldn't tell her how he truly felt until he knew he had something to offer her.

What if he never got the chance?

"Matt?" Patrick asked as he saw his brother was lost in thought.

"I have to find her, Patrick," he said brokenly.

"I know," he said softly.

Anna and Mac got off their phones and looked at the men.

"Emma is fine. She will stay with Elizabeth for now and I will pick her up and bring her here later. Mac will take Matt and go check on this text. Patrick, you stay put until I get the plane ready and the plan is set," Anna said.

Patrick nodded and watched as they all left. He locked the door and turned and walked back to Robin.

"Hey, did you hear that? Your family is all behind you and they love you so much. You have so much to come back to, Robin. Please feel the love all around you."

He picked up her hand and kissed her palm.

"Emma will be here soon. I can't wait for you to see her. She's gotten so big and she's just like you. She has your fire and your spirit and she's so smart. Sometimes she say's things that I swear I didn't learn until I was 15," he smiled. "She is the best thing we ever did, Robin. She kept me going since that moment in the lab. I almost gave up. I couldn't breathe without you," he felt his tears come again. "It's like I forgot how to move, talk, eat, everything. I was a shell of the man you married and that was so wrong. I owed you so much more. I owed Emma so much more."

He reached to her cheek and stroked her soft skin.

"The thing is, I just couldn't believe you were gone. I felt you in every moment of every day," he said and took a shaky breath. "I thought I was going crazy because it was like you were calling to me and I couldn't do anything to help you. I felt like a failure, and now that I see you, what you went through, I know it was real. You were calling for me and I didn't listen. I don't know how you can ever forgive me."

He put his hand on hers and cried.

He jumped when he felt something. He looked at her and saw her move.

"Robin? Can you hear me? Baby can you open your eyes?"

She moved a little more and finally, the beautiful brown eyes he never thought he would see again opened and looked into his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

She blinked a few times and Patrick held his breath.

"Robin? Can you see me?"

She stared at him and then recoiled, jumping out of the bed and falling down, ripping the IV out. She scrambled to the corner of the room and held her arm, stopping the bleeding.

"Hey, it's okay, it's me, Patrick," he said as he jumped after her. "Baby it's me, your husband."

She was shaking and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She tried to pull her gown down over her more, but it was short and her hands shook.

"Okay, I won't hurt you. Can I help you with your arm?"

Her head never looked in his direction.

What did they do to her? His heart broke as he saw her fear and torment and he didn't know if she was scared or her memory was gone or she was having some sort of reaction to a medication.

He grabbed a blanket to cover her and when he moved close to her again she pushed herself more into the corner.

"Okay. I won't touch you. I'll put this down here and you can wrap your arm and then cover up with the blanket, okay?"

He placed the bandage down and the blanket and sat back.

She didn't respond and he sighed.

"Okay. I'll move over here," he said and walked farther away from her. He watched her slowly cover her arm with the bandage and then she reached to take the blanket and put it around herself. She sat there and her long hair fell over her face.

Patrick moved closer again and sat down on the floor.

"You're in a safe house. Your mom and Uncle Mac were just here and they went to get Emma. Matt and Maxie are also going to be here soon," he stopped when she looked at him.

"Robin, do you know who I am?"

She looked into his eyes and then huddled against the wall, any connection lost.

"I love you and I've missed you so much," he continued. "I'm so sorry I didn't look for you before. I had no idea you were alive."

He moved a little closer and continued.

"If I had known, I would have moved heaven and earth to find you," he said brokenly.

"Emma is going to be so happy to see you. I can't wait for you to see how much she's grown," he stopped when she covered her ears and began crying.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop talking."

It was killing him, to see her so upset and lost. He didn't know what to do.

"Mask," she said, her speech halted.

"What?" he looked at her.

"Take off mask!" she said more forcefully. "Stop!"

"I'm not wearing a mask," he said and jumped when she fell over and began to have a seizure. He quickly pulled her away from the wall and held her gently so she wouldn't hurt herself. It didn't last long, but after, she was out again.

He picked her up and placed her back on the bed, fighting back his tears and gently covering her small body. He grabbed gloves and went to work cleaning her arm and bandaging it better before he moved to put an IV in her other arm.

He could do this. He was a doctor and medically, he could help her.

He fought back the urge to vomit when he saw the marks on her other arm from where they must have poked and prodded her. He thought he could make out a burn mark or something left from a taser. He worked quickly to get a new IV in and he made sure there was a nice flow before he hung the bag and cleaned up.

He sat back down and smoothed her hair away from her face, checking her pulse and vitals before he sat back.

Matt had brought some bags from the place she was kept and he went to see if there was anything he could find that might give him a clue to help her.

He opened one bag and saw a journal. He took it out and looked some more and found a picture of Emma and of him. The color was worn and the edges frayed and he figured she must have held onto it often.

He sat back by the bed and opened the journal, recognizing her writing and feeling his tears come as he read.

He could not have fathomed what she had been put through.

"If they hurt a hair on her head, I'll kill them," Matt said as Mac drove. "I don't care. I'll go back to prison."

Mac smiled a little despite his fear.

"You aren't going anywhere. You shouldn't have been in jail in the first place. You rid the world of a violent sociopath," he said. "I owe you for that."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters if Maxie isn't okay. All of this time and waiting, it was all because I knew she was on the outside. I can't lose her," he said.

Mac raised his eyebrows at the younger doctor.

"I didn't know you were so enamored."

Matt looked at him and shrugged.

"I was afraid to tell her. What could I have offered, being in jail? What if it's too late?"

Mac shook his head.

"It's not too late. My men have an address where they traced the text and I think she'll be there. I'm pretty certain taking Maxie was a warning."

"A warning about what?"

Mac pulled into the lot and parked.

"That they can get to us. That we aren't safe."

They got out and raced to the door.

Anna had picked Emma up from Liz and she was on her way back to Patrick and Robin. She didn't know if it was smart to bring her there, but keeping the three of them together was best for Robin. She just didn't know how to explain what was going on.

"Grandma? Where are we going?"

Anna smiled at her granddaughter in the back seat.

"On an adventure, luv. We will be meeting daddy soon, okay?"

Emma looked out the window.

"Okay."

They drove and after a while, Emma looked at her.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good girl," she said.

Anna looked in the mirror at her.

"You are an amazing girl, Emma, why would you say that?"

"A man talked to me today at school. I didn't like him and I told him to leave me alone."

Anna felt her heart drop.

"What did this man say? Did he hurt you?"

Her big eyes filled with tears and she shrugged.

"He didn't hurt me, but he said he had mommy. He said I hadn't been a good girl, and that's why she was gone. He said if I was good, I might be able to see her."

Anna felt her anger and rage build.

"What else did this man say?"

Emma wiped her eyes and her little lip quivered.

"He said mommy knew I was the reason she couldn't come home."

Anna pulled into a fast food lot and parked the car. She turned so she was facing Emma.

"None of that is true. Your mommy and daddy love you so much and there is nothing you could ever do that would change that. If your mommy could be here with you, she would be. There is nothing you could ever do that would make her stay away."

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"Cameron told me his daddy was dead and then came back. Do you think mommy could come back, too?"

Anna was torn. She didn't know what the right answer was because she didn't know how Robin was truly doing, and she couldn't see putting through Emma something if it would just tear her heart out more.

"Emma, you know that sometimes things happen and we don't know why or how," she said. "But we have to trust that God has a plan and he knows more than we do, right?"

"Yes. Daddy always said 'man plans and God laughs" but I don't really understand what that means."

Anna smiled.

"It means that sometimes, as much as we think we have control over what happens, there are other forces out there that can help. That's what happened with Cameron's dad. We thought he had died, but he didn't. He came back when it was safe and he was able to do that."

"What about mommy? Is it safe for her to come back? Do you think I can help her if I'm brave?"

"Oh luv, you are the bravest little girl in the world. Your mommy is so proud of you and so am I. You don't have to do anything but be yourself, always."

"I miss her. I miss her hugs and kisses," Emma said softly.

"I do too, Emma," she said and started the car. "I do, too."

They drove off and Anna tried to figure out who had spoken to Emma and what was their agenda.

Mac held his gun and Matt stood behind him as they approached the office building. It was abandoned and looked about ready to be demolished. They smelled the stench of rotting food and garbage and they noticed the rats which ran around.

Mac opened the door and they walked in. Maxie was lying in the corner of the room, unconscious and tied up. Matt raced to her and Mac secured the area.

"Maxie? Maxie can you wake up?" Matt asked her as he removed the tape from her mouth. He untied her hands and feet and gathered her in his arms, taking her outside into the light.

She began to stir and finally her blue eyes focused on him.

"Matt?" her surprise was evident.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry," he said fearfully and she grabbed into him, hugging him tightly.

Matt held her and relished the connection while it lasted. She sat back and wiped her face.

"I don't understand how you are here. I was waiting to hear from Patrick about your release and then I got a call to meet you at the station. I walked out of my house to get in my car and I was overpowered. That's the last thing I remember."

Mac walked out and put his gun away.

"Maxie? Are you okay?" he came over after calling it in.

"Yes, I just have a headache. What's going on?"

"We need to go," Mac said and Matt nodded.

"Come on. We'll fill you in on the way."

Patrick sat next to the bed and watched Robin. He checked her vitals and was glad they were stable. He wondered if she had seizures before? Was this new? How many times had she suffered?

He exhaled with the breath of his whole being and picked up the journal. He began to read.

_March 7, 2012. _

_I was finally given some paper to write. It's been three weeks since I woke up in this cold white room. Three weeks since I've seen my daughter or held my husband. Three weeks since Patrick last kissed me and three weeks since my life ended for those who love me. _

_The thought of everyone having to go through my funeral is heartbreaking. These monsters have no idea what they have done and if they think I will allow them to control me, they have no idea who they are dealing with. I am strong and I am loved. I will never forget that. _

_They want me to work on some sort of cure for Jerry Jax. That man tortured me and my family. He almost killed me and I will never help him. I can take it. Whatever they are going to do to me. I can take it. I see Patrick and Emma and I will keep them in my vision. They are my salvation._

_March 14, 2012_

_They refuse to give me any food and they changed my meds. It's been really hard to stick to my plan, but I won't give in. I became a doctor to help people, not play mad scientist. Besides, I want Patrick and Emma to be proud of me. I think this is what I should do. I can be strong. I can stay alive. I know they must be looking for me by now. I called and talked to Emma and I heard her tell Patrick. I know he's looking and I feel his love. It won't be long and I'll be in his arms again._

_June 25, 2012_

_I need someone to help me. Please. _

Patrick heard her moan and he jumped before he closed the book, his heart racing and his hands shaking.

"Robin?" he said as he knelt next to her bed. He touched her face and she didn't move. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say," he said and put his head down on her arm. "My love, I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

There was a knock on the door and Patrick jumped. He left Robin's room and looked out, seeing it was Mac, Matt and Maxie. Relief flooded through him as he saw she was okay. He opened the door and she rushed in.

"Where is she? I need to see her, please," Maxie said as her tears fell.

"She is in the bedroom, but she is unconscious," Patrick said.

Maxie nodded and walked into the room.

"She woke up and it was terrible," Patrick said. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"What happened? Did she say anything?" Matt asked.

"She was petrified and she didn't seem to recognize me, or she thought it was a trick. She was paralyzed with fear and when she finally looked at me, she said the word 'mask'."

"Mask?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. I think she thought I was wearing a mask or something. I don't understand, but then she had a seizure and she's been out since."

Matt sighed and crossed his arms.

"I think they put her through psychological torture along with the physical."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked.

"The place they took me to had all sorts of things, objects, all over. It was like a mad scientist worked there and I have no doubt they played some sort of mind games on her."

Patrick sat down and looked at his ring.

"She kept a journal. I found it and I need to tell you both a little of what I've read."

XXXX

Maxie walked into the bedroom and her hand flew to her mouth as she took in her cousin's appearance.

"Robin?" she whispered as she walked to the bed.

"I can't believe you're alive!" she said and sat down. "I never thought I would see you again."

She took Robin's hand in hers and smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay now that you're home. We have all been in limbo without you and I know I haven't been able to make one real decision without you. I know it sounds selfish, but I need you. I need your help and your guidance. I need my sister, Robin," she said and cried.

"Maxie?" Matt said softly as he walked in.

She turned and walked into his arms and cried.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to help her."

Maxie nodded and turned back to look at her.

"What has she been through? What did they do to her to make her like this?"

Matt sighed.

"We're trying to figure that out."

"It had to be bad. Robin is the strongest person I know and if they broke her, it had to be horrific."

XXXX

Patrick was pacing, waiting for Anna to get there with Emma. He had no idea what to tell his daughter and he was terrified of doing this the wrong way. Mostly he was terrified of what Robin was going through and he couldn't get the images from her journal out of his mind.

"Hey, you need to eat something," Matt handed him a plate and Patrick smiled as he took a bite of the cheese sandwich.

"Thanks," he said and swallowed. "I don't know if I'm coming or going."

Matt grinned and nodded.

"I know. I'm just happy to pee in private."

Patrick choked and Matt apologized.

"Too soon?"

Patrick wiped his eyes.

"Maybe a little."

The brothers sat and ate while Mac and Maxie sat with Robin.

"Was it really bad when she woke up?"

Patrick looked at him and nodded.

"She wouldn't even look at me. It was like she was completely lost in fear and she was waiting for me to do whatever it was I was going to do to her."

"How long did the seizure last?"

"Maybe 20 or 30 seconds," he said and shook his head. "I wonder how many of those she's had."

"We're going to fix this, Patrick. I will do everything I can to help medically and emotionally," Matt said.

Patrick smiled at him.

"That means everything, man," he said and they both jumped when they heard the door.

"I got it," Matt said and Patrick put the plate down and wiped his mouth.

"Uncle Matt!" Emma's voice rang out and Patrick felt his eyes fill when Emma jumped into Matt's arms.

"Hi Emma Grace! Look at you!" Matt said. "I think you grew two inches since I saw you last week."

"No I didn't," she grinned. "I'm just wearing my sandals and they have a little heel."

Matt put her down and eyes her.

"A heel? Aren't you only three?"

"I'm six," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Right, six going on sixteen," he grinned and she ran into the other room when she saw Patrick.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi pumpkin. How was school?"

"Okay. I was bored with math, but Gramma said we're going on a trip. Is Uncle Matt coming, too?"

"He is. We are going to stay here for a little bit and then we'll go."

"Okay. Can I have a snack?"

Anna walked in and she was on the phone.

"Come on squirt, I'll get you something," Matt said and took Emma into the kitchen.

Anna hung up and looked at Patrick.

"The plane will be ready in three hours. It will take you and Robin to a special island with an approved medical facility and lots of security."

"We all need to go," Patrick said. "I don't want anything to happen to anyone else."

"Mac and I will stay and wait for Robert. We need to figure this out, Patrick. They got to Maxie and they got to Emma."

"What? Emma? What happened?"

"She told me a man approached her at school and told her it was her bad behavior that kept her mother away. She apologized to me for being bad and wanted to know if that would make Robin come home."

Patrick covered his face with his hands.

"This has to stop. She is a little girl, Anna. I need to tell her everything. I need to explain what I can."

Anna nodded.

"Do you want me to help?"

Patrick looked as Emma came in with her snack.

"No. I need to do this."

Anna nodded and she and Matt went back into the kitchen.

"Emma? I need to talk to you for a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and walked to sit on the couch next to him.

"Something happened and I need to tell you about it," he began.

"Are you sick? Sabrina said you might be sick," her big eyes filled with tears.

"What? Who?"

"When I was at the hospital waiting for you to finish fixing someone she sat with me and asked me if you were happy because you always looked sad. She said you were probably sick and if she took you to dinner, you would feel better. I told her I would take you to dinner and that would be all you needed, but maybe she was right. Did I make you sick?"

Patrick was livid.

"No baby. I am not sick and if I was ever not feeling well, you are absolutely right- you are the only medicine I ever need."

She crawled onto his lap and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"I love you more."

She moved next to him and waited.

"What do you have to tell me? You look like it's hurting you to hold it inside."

He smiled at how astute she was.

"You're right," he said and took her hand. "Do you remember what I told you about what happened to mommy?"

She nodded.

"You said there was an accident and she had to go to heaven but she would always be here in my heart."

He nodded.

"Right, but daddy was wrong."

She looked at him with confusion.

"There was an accident, but mommy made it. She has been very sick since then and she tried to come home, but she wasn't able to."

Emma tried to follow.

"Is that when she called me? I told you she was real," she smiled.

Patrick felt his heart ache.

"I know, baby, and I promise never to doubt you again. Mommy did call you because she loves you so much, Emma. She has tried all this time to come home."

"Where is she? Can we help her?"

"Well, we found her, but she isn't exactly the mommy you remember right now. She isn't able to talk and she is very sleepy. She needs to sleep in order for her body to get stronger. I don't want you to be scared, but I wanted you to know."

Emma's eyes grew big as she began to understand what he was saying.

"Is mommy here?"

He wiped his own eyes.

"She is."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Emma jumped up. "Can I see her?"

Patrick picked her up and smiled.

"Let's go see her together."

They walked to the bedroom and Patrick looked at Maxie and Mac.

"Can we have a minute?"

They nodded and walked out. Patrick walked into the room and he felt Emma hold his arm tighter.

"It's okay baby," he said and put her down.

Emma looked at him and then she walked closer to the bed, looking at Robin.

"Hi mommy," she said and put her small hand on Robin's.

"Can I hug her?" she asked quietly.

He didn't care that his tears fell.

"I think mommy would love that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews to know if I should continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Patrick stood back and watched as Emma walked up to Robin. His tears fell as she climbed onto the bed and gently smoothed Robin's long hair back.

"Your hair grew so much mommy," she said matter of factly. "I like it."

She reached up and touched Robin's cheek and then she sniffed.

"I missed you, mommy. I have so much to tell you. I made some new friends in school and I like my science class, but I think math is boring. I also like to write, but I have trouble with my cursive. Maybe you can help me with that?"

She turned and looked at Patrick and he smiled.

"You're doing great, baby, keep talking to her."

Emma turned back and wiped her little face.

"Mommy, can you wake up? I need to see your eyes," she said and leaned down to hug her.

Patrick watched as Robin moved her arms to hold her daughter and his heart raced as she opened her eyes.

"Emma? Sit up and look," Patrick said and he moved to sit with them, pulling Emma onto his lap.

"Look, daddy, she's awake," Emma said and reached to take Robin's hand.

Patrick waited and prayed Robin would react better than before.

"Mommy?" Emma asked in a scared voice.

Patrick had an idea.

"Em? Go and get everyone else to come in," he said.

She jumped down and went out and Patrick held Robin's gaze. Soon everyone piled in.

Robin blinked and looked at Mac and Maxie and Anna and Matt and Patrick and Emma.

"We are real and there are no masks. We all love you so much and will keep you safe. You're home now, Robin," Patrick said softly.

"See mommy? You're whole family came," Emma said. "It's like your birthday."

"Hi luv," Anna said and walked closer, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you."

"Welcome home," Mac said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I missed you so much."

Matt walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Welcome back. I'm so glad you're here."

Maxie sniffed and walked over to her.

"I missed you the most," she said and they all laughed. "Well besides Patrick and Emma. You know I'm selfish," she said and they all grinned.

Patrick looked at them.

"Can you give us another minute alone?"

They all smiled at Robin and walked out, Anna taking Emma's hand.

Patrick sat down and looked at her, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"See?" he took her hand and held it. "We are real and we love you so much. Can you say anything?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Her tears spilled over the sides of her face.

"It's okay, I just need you to understand you're safe?"

She reached to him and took his hand, looking at his ring.

"You put this ring on my finger and it hasn't moved since. You are my wife and nothing will ever change that."

She looked at her hand and realized he had put her ring on.

"I hope it was okay that I put it back on. I couldn't stand seeing your hand without it. I've been wearing it around my neck since the fireman gave it to me."

Her eyes filled again and she took a deep breath and focused.

"Mask."

His heart broke again and he looked at her.

"Did they try and trick you with masks?"

Her chin quivered and he nodded.

"We are real, all of us. I brought everyone here together so you would know we were real. Nobody has a mask on, Robin. This is me and I'm your husband," he stood up and looked at her before he pulled his shirt up and smiled.

"Here is the scar from the liver surgery I had to save my dad. You made it bigger when you saved my life after I collapsed."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"You have a scar on your abdomen from getting shot at the metro court, but then you have my favorite scar from Emma. You were in labor and then we had to do a c-section. You almost bled out from DIC but you fought back and gave me the most amazing daughter," he reached and wiped her tears.

"You took me on a five mile walk to the most amazing cabin where we made love for the first time after numerous failed attempts. I told you I loved you in the middle of an argument," he said and his own tears came.

"I fought my feelings because they scared the hell out of me. I realized that my life was so much better with you in it, and every day was a blessing," his voice broke as he continued.

"You challenge me to do more and be a better man. You fight with me and it makes my heart beat faster because you bring out the best in everything I do and all I am. I love you, beyond reason," he said and her eyes grew bigger.

"I will tell you our story all day if it helps you to believe I'm real and that you're safe," he took her hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm so sorry you've been hurt and I'm so sorry I never looked for you. I will work my whole life to make it up to you."

Her eyes were full of love as she took his hand and simply held it to her heart.

"Do you hear me? Do you feel my love?" he asked as his voice broke.

She nodded, her eyes looking into his. She concentrated and he stroked her cheek.

"You, home," she said softly, and closed her eyes, exhausted, but for the first time, a tiny smile appeared on her face. She never let go of his hand.

XXXX

About two hours later, they were packed and on the plane. Robin remained asleep, but she was responding to stimuli. She just couldn't speak other than to say the few words she had. She was in a bed and Maxie was sitting with her while Patrick got Emma settled.

"Will there be a pool there?" Emma asked Patrick as he gave her a bag of snacks and toys he packed.

He smiled and answered.

"I think so. We are going to help mommy get better, so I think a swim would be a great idea."

They were told to get ready for take off, so he kissed Emma and switched with Maxie. He watched as Matt and Maxie surrounded Emma and he went to sit with Robin.

About halfway through the flight, he noticed her forehead had beats of sweat on it and her pulse was slower. He listened to her heart and took her temp, which was 101.5.

"Matt? Come here and help me," he called out to his brother.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as he walked to the back with Patrick.

"I don't know. She's spiking a fever and I don't know why. We need a CT scan and I need to know what her viral load is. She could have a brain bleed or a tumor or who the hell knows what," he said, his voice raised as his anxiety grew.

"Listen," Matt said in a calming voice. "We will be there in an hour and then we can do whatever she needs. We just need to wait a little longer."

Patrick put his head in his hands and his fear was palpable.

"I can't find her just to lose her again," he said as his voice shook. "I can't lose her again."

Matt put his hand on Patrick's arm.

"We aren't losing anyone," he said.

Patrick took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm really glad you're here."

Matt grinned.

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

The island was beautiful. The resort hospital sat on the ocean and the rooms connecting to the clinic were large and inviting. Any doubts Patrick had about the hospital were quelled when he saw the state of the art facilities and the cutting edge equipment. Matt and Maxie took Emma to Maxie's room and Patrick went with Robin to the hospital. They would meet up in a little while.

Patrick refused to let Robin out of his sight.

"Dr. Drake, we have been expected you. Ms. Devane and Mr. Scorpio have told us what we need to do and we are going to take the utmost care of Dr. Robin. I will also be involving you in every decision we make and every test we perform," the head physician said to him as the nurses got Robin settled into a bed.

Patrick was taken aback.

"Thank you. My main concern is her viral load and her seizures. We need a CT scan and a full blood workup."

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Already ordered. Please relax in her room and we will have the kitchen bring you some food after your long flight."

Patrick smiled and nodded, his only thought Robin.

"She's exhausted," Maxie said to Matt as they saw Emma asleep on the large king sized bed. They hadn't been in the room for long before she conked out.

He smiled and sat down, his nerves taking over.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I guess we've been running on adrenaline since we found Robin and now that we're here, alone, it's just," he stopped and she walked over.

"Do you want me to leave? Is this too much?"

He pulled her to him, holding her hands.

"No. I've been in a jail cell for the past year and every moment of every day has been about getting back to you. I look at you and I swear you're more beautiful than before and I guess I just don't know if you want to be here with me. I don't want you to do anything you aren't sure of."

Maxie moved to stand between his legs as he sat and she reached to cup his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks.

"I am right where I want to be," she said and her blue eyes filled with tears. "How could you not know that?"

He covered her hands with his own and stood up.

"I just don't ever want you to settle. I am a convicted murderer, Maxie. What does that mean for us?"

"You stopped a psycho freak stalker who killed people and tortured your brother and my cousin. You should not have served one day in jail for that and what it means for me is that you are strong and brave and simply my hero," she said.

He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him, her need and urgency overwhelming.

Her soft moans as she pressed her tongue between his lips were driving him crazy and he ran his hands around her small waist to rest on her buttocks.

"Ewww," Emma's voice interrupted them.

They split and turned to her and laughed.

"I thought you were sleeping," Maxie said.

"Are you in love?" Emma walked over to them and rubbed her eyes.

Matt looked at the little squirt and shrugged.

"Yeah."

Maxie took his hand and smiled.

"Yeah."

Patrick was sitting in the room with Robin after all of the tests were done. She was asleep and he felt refreshed, having eaten a nice meal and changed his clothes. This place was amazing, and the security was top notch.

He was so thankful for Matt and Maxie and how they took Emma for him. He was thrilled they were all together and he hoped his brother was able to reconnect with Maxie.

The doctor came in and Patrick looked up.

"Well?"

"Her scan is clear. She has no evidence of brain bleeds or tumors. Her body scan showed a healed fracture of her left wrist and what looks like remnants of three fractured ribs. There is swelling in her right shoulder and her left ankle."

Patrick felt sick at the pain he knew she must have been in. He also couldn't imagine how she received those injuries.

"Her blood work is good. Her viral load is slightly elevated, but a lot of that will be helped with proper care and nutrition and the correct meds."

Patrick looked as the doctor sat down.

"Her tests are incredibly encouraging, but I'm afraid that's only a small part of the battle she's facing. The psychological torture she endured is what has caused her to be in this state. We have worked with many victims of trauma and torture, and the physical scars are the easiest to bear. What your wife has gone through most likely broke her spirit, and when that happens, and we begin to doubt everything we ever believed to be real, it's incredibly hard to get back to a place of love and hope."

"But she can get there, right?" Patrick asked softly.

"If she wants to. You know as well as I do that her mental stability will directly affect her HIV. The more she remains closed off within herself, the more likely it is for her to have immune system issues. This is one of the hardest cases I've seen, and sometimes, it's simply too much to live through. I'm not saying she can't get back to a place where she is happy and healthy, but I am saying that it will take time and patience. We can't understand the extent of the mind games they played on her, and helping her discover that she is safe and loved will be a challenge."

"No it won't. Our daughter and I will help her. We will show her the truth and we will simply love her through it," Patrick said. "You may have never seen a case like this, but I can also assure you that you've never seen a woman like my wife. Robin is my hero, and she can beat this."

The doctor smiled and stood up.

"I have no doubt. I'm hopeful she will wake up soon and when she does, just talk to her. Explain everything that she sees and have patience if she doesn't react like you expect. My guess is they used your image as the main point of torture for her. It will probably be hardest for her to trust that you are who you say you are."

Patrick nodded and watched as he left. He walked to the bed and sat down, leaning in to kiss her forehead. He took out her journal and began to read some more.

_2012_

_I don't know the date, but I've tried to count the days and I think it's been about five months. There are moments I can't recall, and I guess it's possible I am missing time, but I just don't know. That scares me. I really need to focus on keeping my mind sharp. I can't let them destroy my mind. My mind has always been my strength and I just need to keep the faith._

_After the last bout of shock torture, I noticed my cognition wasn't as sharp. I tried to tell them that if they want me to work on a cure, messing with my brain isn't the smartest. I don't think they know what they are doing. I don't understand why this is happening to me. _

_I don't understand why Patrick hasn't come._

_2012, I think_

_Patrick loves me. I believe that. The man who was here is not Patrick. He looked like him, but it wasn't him. They are messing with me, playing mind games. I am Robin Scorpio Drake and I have the most amazing husband and daughter. I love them and I won't forget that. We are going to build a house on the most beautiful piece of land and it's going to be everything we ever dreamed of. _

_2012…_

_I don't feel well. I'm trying not to panic, but I think they are doing something with my meds. I can't allow my health to fail. I need to do whatever it takes to stay healthy for my family. I just feel like I'm losing my energy. I'm scared. _

_I don't know who I am. _

_They told me that if I was as important to my family as I thought, then someone would have come. _

_Nobody came._

_Maybe they're right._

Patrick threw the journal across the room and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't take this. He couldn't read what she felt and know he did nothing. He had completely failed her and he just didn't know where to go from here.

What if she never came back to him?

He turned and looked at her and saw her eyes were open.

"Robin?" he rushed back to the bed.

She looked at him and he reached to touch her face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm just so sorry."

Her eyes filled as she looked into his eyes.

"Can you tell me what you need? Can you tell me how to help you?"

She concentrated and he held her hand.

"No mask?"

He took her hand and placed it on his cheek.

"No, it's me. Feel the scruff? Masks can't grow hair," he said, appealing to her logic.

"It's me, Patrick. I love you so much."

She held his gaze and her eyes filled before she closed them and fell back to sleep.

He didn't move. He would stay as long as it would take for her to believe him. He held her hand and kissed her fingers. She would not be alone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Matt walked into Robin's room and saw Patrick asleep in the chair. He touched his shoulder and Patrick jumped.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just me," Matt smiled and sat down. "You look like shit. You should shave."

Patrick smiled and then shook his head as he sighed.

"I can't shave yet. It helps her to know I'm not wearing a mask."

"What did they do with the masks? How did they use that to hurt her?"

Patrick looked at the journal.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think they had very sophisticated masks that looked just like me. I think they made her think it was me and did things to hurt her. I'm not entirely sure."

Matt shook his head.

"What did the tests show?"

"She is okay for the most part. I am afraid most of what she's dealing with is psychological torment."

Matt sat back and crossed his arms.

"Then we will help her get through it. When we all work together, there isn't anything we can't do."

Patrick smiled and nodded.

"I agree," he looked at his hands.

"How is Emma?"

"Great. She and Maxie are checking out the spa. I figured you would need some time alone and Maxie wanted to look around. She will bring her by later."

"Thanks. I'm really glad you guys are here with us," Patrick said. "How are things going with you two?"

Matt smiled and shrugged.

"She's amazing. I don't know why she decided to wait for me, but she did. I know she can be opinionated and annoying and loud and overbearing, but she's all heart and I love her," Matt said.

Patrick was so happy for his brother.

"You both deserve to be happy. What you've been through this past year is something I can never understand. Maxie knows who you are and so do I. You are meant for amazing things, Matt."

The younger doctor sniffed and looked at Robin.

"You are, too. We all need to look at a brighter tomorrow."

Later that evening, Patrick had taken time to eat with Emma and she had gone back to the room with Matt and Maxie. Patrick was again sitting with Robin and he was wondering what he could do to help her wake up.

He took her hand again and kissed her fingers.

"You know, one of the worst things about the past two tears has been the silence. Emma is talkative, and I adore that, but at night, when I would lie in our bed, I missed just talking to you. You are my best friend, and I simply missed the day to day conversations. Sometimes I would have them anyway and I would think about how you would answer. You always told me I was right," he grinned and then sighed.

He put her hand down and wiped his face again.

"Now I think of what you must have been going through and I feel like I can't breathe. I promised you a lifetime of love and laughter and I know I failed, but I want another chance. I want this life with you."

"I remember our wedding day, the second one, and your dad sat down with me to have the 'talk'. I was so nervous, but instead of telling me what he thought, he asked me what I would want for Emma when she meets a man and falls in love."

"_I would want to hear him say that he knew how blessed he was and that he knows that life isn't perfect but that he's committed to making it work. That he'll never intentionally hurt my little girl or bail on her or cheat on her. That he will promise to value her, honor her, but most importantly, promise to love her. And that he knows that relationships take work and that he will never ever take her for granted, and because of that, their love will grow more every year. That's the kind of life that I want with your daughter. With your blessing, of course._

His tears fell as he realized how he had failed_. _

"I didn't do so great with all of that, and I know it. I hurt you and I destroyed your trust, but something amazing came out of the pain we went through. I realized that you loved me in a way I couldn't verbalize. You gave me another chance, and it meant that I was worth it. The trust and faith you have put in me is something that I try to honor every day. I am not worthy of you, Robin. I could never, in a million years, give you back a fraction of the love and joy you've given me, but baby I want to try. I don't work without you."

He reached to brush her hair off her face and his chin quivered as he spoke his vows.

"_You know, I used to be a master at the art of shutting down. I wouldn't risk love because I wouldn't risk loss. I'd had enough. And I didn't realize what I was missing, but it was you. You know, I - before I knew it, I found myself in a love that I didn't know was possible, and now we're here, and we have a beautiful little daughter, and it's been the most profound experience of my life. You've shown me beyond a shadow of a doubt what I was missing, and I promise to value the gift that you've given me and to give it back to you ten times over. And now I'm going to master the art of opening up, and I'm going to promise to love you and to love our beautiful daughter for as long as we all shall live."_

He put his head in his hands and cried again until he heard her voice.

"No mask?"

He looked at her and her eyes were glued to him.

"No," he said softly. "Robin, do you know who I am?"

She concentrated and licked her lips.

"Home."

He smiled and nodded.

"That's right. We are home to each other."

She struggled to say more and he rubbed her arm.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked softly.

Her eyes filled and he saw the pulse monitor increase.

"Okay, it's okay, just relax," he said soothingly. "You don't have to talk."

He wondered why that upset her. What did they do to her? Did they use pain as a monitor? Did they torture her in a way that made that question mean something?

She closed her eyes and he stroked her cheek.

"Can you stay awake a little longer? Can we talk some more?"

She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Scared to trust you," she said haltingly.

"Why?"

She took a breath and exhaled.

"Don't want to get in trouble. Not safe."

He was so happy she was talking, but it was excruciating to hear her fears.

"You are safe," he said softly. "The bad guys are gone and you are safe."

Those words seemed to cut into her and she shook her head.

"His face was yours but his arms hurt."

"Who? Who hurt you?"

He could see her fighting with herself and he hated it.

"You. It was you."

His worst fears were true. He knew they used his face to torture her.

"It wasn't me, Robin. They used a mask and somehow it looked like me, but it wasn't me," he began to cry as he pleaded with her.

"Do you understand that? Do you know it wasn't me? Can you tell me you know that?"

"You're not real," she said.

He was stunned.

"I am real. I promise it's me," he said passionately.

"You died. I killed you."

He held her face and shook his head.

"I'm alive and I'm here. You didn't do anything to me."

Her hands moved to his and she took a deep breath.

"I don't know what's real. I don't know what to do," she cried.

He tried a different tactic.

"I think you need to gain perspective."

"What?"

"Someone once told me that it was important, when things became overwhelming, that I needed to gain perspective. I needed to look at the bigger picture and not let the problems of the moment be all I could see."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I remember that. We were on the docks."

His hope soared and he nodded.

"That's right. You helped me so much, and I'm going to do the same for you. I'm going to help you gain perspective. I'm going to help you heal."

Her chin quivered as she listened to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're Robin. Because you're my wife. Because you're worth it. Because I love you, beyond reason."

She moved a little and blinked.

"I think you're my hero," she said, exhausted.

"Not even close," he whispered as he watched her sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_August, I think:_

_It's been so long, and I know they want me to forget, but I refuse. I have spent a lot of the past few weeks thinking about my life. I wonder a lot about why I am now in this situation. I wonder if I deserve it. _

_I think about what I've been through in the past, with Stone and with Jason. I think of them as moments in time; integral and important, but also a stepping stone in a way. They brought me to a place where I was free and open to love Patrick. _

_Patrick._

_I don't think I can put into words what he means to me. I write this, not because I am afraid I'll forget, but because it makes me feel closer to him when I remember. I remember the first time I saw him, lying naked with that woman in the empty OR. I told him I needed a miracle and I don't think more apropos words could have been spoken. I thought the miracle was for Jason. _

_It was for me._

_Patrick got me. He understood my drive and my need to be right. He embraced my intelligence and challenged me to reach for the stars. He was the most attractive man I had ever met, and I don't mean physically, but of course he had that going for him. What attracted me to him was how I felt when he was near. I simply felt wanted when he was around. I don't know if he realized it, but whenever I walked into the room, he made time for me. It wasn't a conscious thing, but if I was there, I knew he was looking out for me. He cared what I was doing and what I was thinking. He just made me feel alive. There was nothing I had to prove and nobody I had to be. He brought out the best in me and when we touched, it was like I was home._

XXXX

Patrick had been reading the journal while Robin slept and he was enthralled by the entries he found pertaining to their love. The way she spoke of their love story was so real and he could hear her words in her voice. She was brilliant in how she captured the feelings they both had and he was falling in love all over again, even though his feelings had never faded. He reached to cover her hand as he read more.

XXXX

_No strings sex. Who would have thought, a girl who was HIV positive could have a relationship like that. That's what Patrick did for me. He made me normal. We weren't dangerous and he took my health very seriously, but he also showed me that I deserved to have fun. He made me feel beautiful and sexy and desirable and those were things I never felt before. _

_He made me feel. _

_I kind of figured I was done with that. I never thought I would fall in love or have any kind of sex life. I'm so glad I was wrong. Making love with Patrick is simply the most amazing thing. That first time we were together, in the cabin, I was in awe. I had never had a connection with anyone like I felt then and I knew, even though we used the 'no strings' term, that I was in trouble. I simply didn't want to be with anyone else, ever again._

_I miss that so much. I miss having someone hold me and simply tell me it will be okay. When he and I were together, in bed, holding each other, I felt like I was with the one person I was meant to love. He is my everything and I ache for him._

XXXX

"Patrick?" her voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked at her and saw she was awake.

"Hi," he smiled and put the book down. "How do you feel?"

"Can I get up?"

"Um, let me go find the nurse to help you."

She held his hand and he looked at her.

"Would you help me?"

"Do you want me to? I don't want to scare you."

She took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears.

"Can you just help me sit up?"

He nodded and moved the sheet off of her. He leaned in and gently wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, holding her and lifting her gently with him.

"Oh, God," she cried and he froze.

"Robin? What is it? Did I hurt you?" he went to move when she held onto him.

"I feel you, Patrick. Your arms don't hurt. You aren't the man who kept touching me. I know your touch and I feel it," she sobbed as she held onto him.

His heart soared as he hugged her and when she wrapped her arms around him, for the first time in almost two years, he felt his wife in his arms.

"It's me, baby," he said and held her head against him. "Oh Robin, it's me."

She sat back and moved to hold his face in her hands.

"Will you kiss me?" she said softly. "I need to," she was silenced when his mouth was on hers, kissing her like she was the air he needed to live.

Robin's mind was running, and she had so many questions, but this feeling, his mouth on hers and his hands around her, well it was home.

He finally sat back and he looked into her eyes.

"You are safe now. I love you so much and you're going to be okay."

"I'm sorry. They used a mask of your face and it was so lifelike. I was tricked. I believed you came to get me and then you were so cruel. I didn't understand. I didn't understand how it looked so much like you," she cried.

He felt his own tears fall as he let her talk.

"At first they showed me videos of you. You were in the hospital and you were so sick. They told me you were infected when you tried to help me after the explosion. They showed me videos of how you hated me and how, because of me, Emma was going to end up with no one. I begged to see you, to help you, but they said no."

"Robin, it wasn't me," he said pleadingly. "Please know it wasn't me."

"One day you came in and I was so happy. I ran to you and I begged you to help me. I told you how sorry I was and how much I loved you," she stopped.

He stroked her cheek and shook his head.

"Tell me what happened. Don't keep it in," he said.

"You hit me. You hit me over and over and I knew it wasn't you. He beat me until I couldn't move, and then he took his face off. He took your face off."

He felt sick and put his head in his hands.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," he said brokenly.

"You came back again and I didn't believe it was you. I didn't want to get hurt again. You came in more times than I can remember."

"It wasn't me," he repeated. "Do you understand that?"

She nodded.

"I think I'm finally starting to believe my own eyes," she said. "But I feel like I'm in a fog. I feel like this is a dream and I'm terrified I'll wake up."

"It's not a dream. We found you and you're going to be okay. I'm never leaving your side again," he said and watched as she sat up.

"I want to get up. Can you get a nurse to help me?"

He nodded.

"I'll be right back," he kissed her forehead and walked out.

Robin looked around, needing a way to get out. This was a trick and she knew it. Her mind was playing tricks with her. Maybe they gave her something to make her confused. She knew what they said would happen if she allowed herself to be tricked again.

But he seemed so real, and his arms and his lips were her husband.

Did she imagine that? Did any of that really happen?

She looked around and saw the equipment and the lack of people around. This wasn't a real hospital. It was another clinic. Another place she had been taken to. If Patrick really was here, they would be home, in Port Charles.

No, she couldn't trust him. She couldn't let this happen again.

She ran.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

"I think it's a great idea to get your mom a present. It's probably been a long time since she's gotten anything," Maxie told Emma as they walked through the hospital resort to the gift shop.

"But didn't she get anything when it was her birthday?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Maxie smiled and nodded.

"She might have, but it wasn't from you or your daddy, and those presents mean more."

Emma seemed happy with that and they walked into the store.

"Mommy loves Hershey kisses," Emma said. "Can we get some of those?"

Maxie nodded and looked at Matt who waited in the hall, keeping watch. They felt very safe there, but he insisted on staying close to them.

She loved it.

"How about we get her some hair products," Maxie said.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mommy doesn't need anything like that. She's so pretty."

Maxie grinned and shrugged.

"Every woman likes to be pampered."

"What does that mean?"

Maxie shrugged.

"Taken care of. Made to feel pretty."

"Shampoo does that?"

"Well not shampoo, really, but looking pretty. Your mommy hasn't had anyone take care of her for a while and if we help her to look more like herself, then maybe she will feel more like herself."

"But she looks like mommy already," Emma said, confused.

Maxie laughed.

"You're right. No hair products."

XXXX

Patrick walked back into the room after telling the nurses to come in.

"They are on the way," he said and froze when he saw the bed was empty.

"Robin? Robin?" he ran to the bathroom but saw it was empty. The IV pole was there and the tube was capped. She didn't rip it out, but she obviously capped it. Someone did.

"Robin? Help!" he ran into the hall and the nurses rushed up.

"My wife is gone or missing. I was with her and I stepped out and now she's gone. We need to find her."

"Maybe someone took her for a walk?"

"No," he said brokenly. "She can barely move. She isn't strong enough to go for a walk."

"Let me check if someone took her for tests," the nurse said and walked away.

He knew she wasn't taken for any test. She was scared and she ran. He could have kicked himself when he thought about her words. She tried to get rid of him. She didn't trust in what she saw.

What was he going to do?

XXXX

Matt brought over two ice cream cones and handed one to Emma when they walked out of the shop. She grinned and took it as they sat down on a bench.

"That's almost as big as she is," Maxie said as she took hers.

"Jealous?" Matt grinned.

"Maybe," she said and took a bite of her cone. "Didn't you get one for yourself?"

"I thought we could share," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not gonna happen," she said. "Never get in between a woman and her ice cream."

Emma looked at the people walking around and she smiled when she saw Robin.

"Mommy!" she got up and ran over to Robin.

Matt and Maxie followed.

Robin was sitting on the bench, looking around, confused and startled by all the people. This wasn't like any other place. Maybe this wasn't another trick?

Maybe she was truly safe and that was Patrick?

She tried to believe it. She wanted to, but she had the wrong voices in her head.

She looked at Emma and her heart warmed.

"Mommy? Why are you sitting out here? Are you cold? Your legs are uncovered and you're not wearing much. Do you want some ice cream?" she handed Robin her cone and it dripped onto her lap.

Matt grabbed a nurse and asked for a blanket as Maxie sat down next to Robin. He texted Patrick and told him where they were.

"Em? Let's give mommy some space," Maxie said and took the ice cream from her before it fell.

"But she's my mommy," Emma said. "She doesn't need space from me."

Robin reached her hand to Emma and touched the little girl's hair.

"Emma?"

"Hi mommy," she said. "Do you need a hug?"

Robin nodded and Emma crawled onto her lap and hugged her neck. Robin wrapped her arms around her daughter and Emma buried her head in Robin's neck.

"My baby girl?" Robin said and cried as she held her daughter. "I've missed you so much."

Maxie let her tears fall as Patrick rushed into the area and stopped when he saw the scene. Matt handed him a blanket and they tentatively walked closer.

Maxie got up and joined Matt and Patrick walked over and wrapped the blanket around Robin's back.

"Daddy? Look who we found," Emma said as she turned to look at him, her arms still around Robin.

Patrick nodded.

"I see you found mommy. I'm so glad," he said softly.

Robin looked at her family and her tears fell.

"I'm sorry. I got scared. I didn't think it was you."

Patrick nodded and shrugged.

"We aren't going anywhere. Whatever it takes for you to believe in me, I'll wait."

Emma looked at them.

"It's daddy. Ask him anything," she smiled. "He's the smartest person alive."

Robin smiled.

"Did he tell you that?"

Patrick grinned and blushed.

"He said you were smart, too."

"Is that right?" Robin smiled at Patrick. "What else did he say?"

"He said that you used to chase him all over the hospital until he went to dinner with you."

She raised her eyebrows.

"That's not true," she grinned. "Your daddy is the one who did all the chasing."

Emma grinned.

"I know. That was a test."

Patrick looked at Robin and shrugged.

"She's your daughter."

Robin laughed and she looked at her husband and daughter.

"Will you both come back to my room with me? I would like to talk more," she said.

Patrick felt his heart soar.

"Of course."

Matt and Maxie walked them back and then went to the hotel room.

Patrick helped Robin get back into bed and Emma cuddled up next to her. He wanted to take a picture, but he hesitated.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Emma looked at Robin.

"Do you want some macaroni and cheese? I always like macaroni and cheese and I ate it a lot when you were away. Do you remember when we always made it?"

Robin nodded and looked at Patrick who held her gaze.

"I do. We ate it in coffee mugs by the fire," she said. "When daddy was at work and then we told stories."

Robin smiled.

"I thought a lot about those stories while I missed you."

"Me too. I wrote down some stories and I want to show them to you when we go home."

"I would love that. I wrote some things, too. Writing helped me feel close to both of you," Robin said and Patrick knew she was talking about her journal.

"I'm so glad you're home, mommy," she said and yawned.

Robin held her hand on Emma's back as the little girl lay down next to her.

"Me too. I missed you so much."

"Did you miss daddy, too?"

Patrick smiled and put a blanket over his daughter.

"Em, let's just let mommy rest now. We can ask her a million questions later."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a million."

"Yes," Robin said softly as she looked at Patrick. "I missed daddy, too."

Patrick sat down and Robin reached to take his hand in hers.

He put his head in his free hand and let his tears fall.

"But I don't want to miss either one of you any more," she said and her own eyes filled.

Emma smiled as she fell asleep and Patrick picked her up and placed her on the couch in the plush room, covering her gently. He walked back to the bed and sat down on the chair.

"I'm sorry I ran. I am struggling with a few things," she said simply.

"I understand. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to be scared of anything anymore."

She nodded and looked at him.

"I'm not scared of you," she said softly. "I'm scared of the people who had me. They were really terrible, Patrick, and as much as I know it wasn't you who hurt me, I have trouble believing they aren't trying to trick me again. When I let myself believe it was you, the punishment was severe. I don't want to be tricked again just because I so badly want it to be you."

He looked at his hands and reached for hers.

"I wish I knew how to help you believe. I wish I knew a way to prove to you who I am."

"No," she said as she stroked his hand. "This isn't about you, but me. You don't have to do anything. I just got so lost, you know? I hate that I was weak, Patrick. I am better than that. I'm stronger than that."

"What? You are the strongest woman I have ever met and you survived something I can't even begin to comprehend. You are my hero, Robin, and I am so amazed by you. I love you so much and that hasn't changed. I ache for you and these past years have been like one long dark tunnel. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am that I didn't look for you. I am so sorry for that. I am so sorry you thought I didn't care. If I had known, I would have searched forever until I found you."

She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I love you, too. I need you and I ache for you. I just don't know what to do. I'm a mess and I feel like one minute I know what's real and the next I am back in my head and full of panic. I don't know how to stay in the here and now. I'm so scared I will get lost within my fear and I don't want that," she said and began to cry.

He didn't think about it. He got up and sat on the bed, pulling her into his arms. She stiffened at first and then she held him, resting her head against his chest and finally looking up at him. She reached her hand to his cheek and pulled him to her, his mouth connecting with hers and as they kissed, her body came alive.

"Patrick," she said inches from his mouth.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I won't push."

"I don't want you to go. I don't want to be alone," she said as she kept her hand on his chest.

"I'm not leaving," he said and they lay down, her body against his and his arms around her petite frame.

"You're going to be okay," he said. "We both are."

She ran her hand over his clothed chest and sighed in contentment. She would do whatever she could to stay in this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

_Robin: [Coughing] _

_[Alarm blaring] _

_Patrick: Damn it. _

_Robin: Listen to me. Listen to me. You have to do this for me. I'm begging you. _

_Patrick: No! There's got to be another way! _

_Robin: Patrick, do you love me? _

_Patrick: Yes. You're my whole life. _

_Robin: You're my whole life. You and Emma are my whole life. Okay? _

_Patrick: Robin, no. _

_Robin: Patrick. _

_Patrick: What? _

_Robin: Patrick, you have to go. The doors are about to lock. _

_Patrick: I am not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. _

_Robin: I'm not gonna ever leave you, okay? I'm in your heart, just like you're in mine. _

_I'll never leave you. You got to go. [Coughs] _

_Patrick: Robin. I love you. _

_Announcement: Security doors lock in 20 seconds. _

_Robin: [Crying] I love you so much. I love you always, okay? I love you._

_Patrick: Wait. Hold on, okay? I'm gonna go get help. _

_Robin: Go. Go! _

_Announcement: Nine -eight - _

_Patrick: Help! _

_Robin: [Coughing] _

_Announcement: -Six -five -four - three -two -one. _

_Patrick: Robin! _

"Patrick? Wake up!" Robin sat up and shook him. Emma sat up from the couch and ran to the bed, her big eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy? Wake up," she said and hugged his arm.

"It's okay, Emma," Robin said as Patrick opened his eyes. "Daddy just had a bad dream. Come here with us."

Patrick blinked and looked at his wife and daughter who sat in the small bed and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Em," he said, knowing his daughter had been scared. "I had a bad dream, but I'm okay."

She moved to crawl into his lap and hug him and he rocked her, feeling her get heavy pretty soon. It was late and she was exhausted. He got up and walked back to the couch, placing her back in the warmth of the blankets and smiling as she snuggled with her stuffed animal. He turned and walked back to the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat down. "I don't know why I had that dream. I haven't had it in a long time."

Robin looked at him and moved to face him, reaching to his cheek.

"You dreamt of the explosion, didn't you?"

He nodded, choked up.

"I had that dream every night for the first few months," he said. "I just couldn't believe I stood there while you were killed. I saw your body and they gave me your rings and it was," he stopped and got up.

"I'm going to be sick," he turned and ran into the bathroom.

Robin got up slowly and was happy her body felt stronger. She shivered as she wore a tiny gown, but she didn't care. She needed to help him. She walked to Emma and leaned down to kiss her forehead before she turned to the bathroom.

She walked and knocked on the door.

"Patrick?"

"I'll be right out," he said and she exhaled, walking to the window and looking out.

She heard him open the door and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry," he began.

"Why?" she walked to him and looked up into his eyes. With her bare feet, their height difference was huge.

"Because we are here to help you, not for me to act like this. I can be what you need and I don't want you to doubt that."

"Patrick, what is it about us that has always worked?"

He smiled and shrugged.

"That you call me on my shit?"

She laughed and took his hand.

"Well maybe, but that's not what I was referring to. I was talking about how we balanced each other because we realized that we aren't perfect. I know that I can be annoying because I think I'm right, and irritating because I usually am," she said and he smiled. "But I'm also someone who has moments where I'm vulnerable and scared and you are the only one who can hold me and love me through it. Nobody else sees those moments and it makes me so incredibly lucky to have someone in my life that can do that."

He moved to stroke her cheek and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"But I also know that you are an amazing man. You're strong and sexy and incredibly smart and talented. But you're also a man who loves deeply and in doing so, you allow yourself the vulnerability to be hurt. I did that and because of my actions, you have been through such hurt and sadness. I'm so sorry for that."

He was floored by her and the words she spoke.

"How can you think about what I've been through and say that any of it is at all your fault. You are here with me and that's a blessing I just can't wrap my mind around. I prayed for a moment like this. I prayed you would know how much I loved you and how you made my life worth living. I didn't think I told you enough. I worried that you were alone and scared and I didn't get to you. I failed you and Emma and I just don't know how to live with that," he said and put his head in his hands.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"You live like I did," she said softly as she stepped back. "You look at me and know that our love is strong. You hold me and feel our strength."

He saw her shivering and he gathered her in his arms as he carried her back to the bed. He lay her down and then he sat next to her.

"You're cold," he said and took the blanket and covered her legs. "Let me help you."

She stopped his hand and he looked at her.

"I don't blame you," she said softly.

The words he longed to hear seeped through his consciousness.

"How can you not?" he asked brokenly.

She moved closer to him and shook her head.

"Because you did nothing wrong. You did nothing but love me, Patrick. You are my whole world and to know you felt about me the way I felt about you means everything. If you had moved on, I would have understood because you have so much love to give. But seeing you and knowing that you needed me like I needed you makes me feel like I meant something. It makes me feel like I wasn't imagining our life," she said and began to cry. "They made me think you never loved me. They made me feel like I was so stupid for believing in what we had."

His heart cracked as he pulled her into his arms and felt her cry with such profound sadness that it moved him to tears as well.

"How could you doubt my love?" he asked her softly. "How could you ever doubt my love?"

She held onto him and clutched at his shirt, needing to feel him with her.

"I didn't. I love you so much and I knew you weren't the one who hurt me. I knew it and I fought so hard, but they kept using your face and after the shock treatment, I was so confused. I'm sorry. I love you."

_Shock treatment?_

"They shocked you?" he sat back and held her face in his hands.

"You did. I mean the man who had your face did. He told me it was the only way to show me how you felt about me. It was to make me know I repulsed you. They needed to break me of my love for you."

He had no words. He leaned in and kissed her tears away. He ran his finger over her lips and bent over to press his mouth to hers, needing her to know just how turned on he was.

"You could never repulse me," he murmured. "You're my wife and I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she said and snuggled against him, his arms around her.

"I dreamt about your hands on me, touching me and loving me," she said as her face was against his chest. "I missed you so much. I missed falling asleep listening to your heart beat."

"I can't wait until I can give you a proper welcome home," he said as she looked up at him.

"Can you take your shirt off?" her eyes were full of love.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off, laying back down and looking at her.

"I think you grew more chest hair," she said as she perused his torso.

"Do you think so? I didn't notice."

"I do. I think you're incredible," she said and rested her cheek against his skin. "I missed this so much," she said as her voice cracked.

"We will never spend another night apart," he promised. "You're home now."

Such beautiful words hadn't been spoken in so long. She prayed he was right.

XXXXX

Matt stood in his room and looked out the door wall to the balcony. He had a million thoughts running through his mind and he was a tad overwhelmed.

"Matt?" Maxie's voice broke through his thoughts and he turned to her, his breath hitching in his throat.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said softly as he took in her appearance. She wore a beautiful blue nightgown that showed off her curves and left little to the imagination. The silk fabric fell just below her hips and the spaghetti straps held the low cut bodice in place.

She walked to him and stood back a little, her own nerves getting the best of her.

"I wasn't sure if it was okay. I still don't know what we're doing, you know? I don't want to push myself on you, but I feel like I need you. I just need you, Matt," she said and was silenced when he pulled her into his arms and crashed his mouth onto hers. His hands moved to her back and she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I need you, too," he said as he moved to lay her on the bed. "I just worry."

She reached to his cheek and cupped his face in her hand.

"Worry about what?"

"Maxie, it's been over a year since I've touched anyone, and more importantly, since anyone's touched me. I don't know that I can be what you need. I don't know if I'm worth this chance."

"What is it you think I need?" Maxie asked gently. "What are you so worried about? If you don't want to be with me, then I can take it, but I don't understand what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about being the man who deserves a woman like you. I worry that I'm a convicted murderer. What is it going to mean for you to be with someone with that kind of baggage? What if I can't practice medicine anymore? What if I can't provide for you?"

She sat up and moved for him to sit with her.

"Matt, you are not a convicted murderer. You saved my family and you are my hero. I hate that you have had to spend even a minute in jail, but you are the man I have always known you to be. You're strong and sensitive and handsome. You listen to my crazy ramblings and you care for me like I'm something special. I'm not an easy person to love, Matt. I'm rude and opinionated and not very smart. I have a lot of problems and I don't always know where I'm heading," she felt her chin quiver.

"But these last months, as we've grown closer and closer, I've come to realize something really important. I feel like I've found the person who I'm meant to be. With you, I'm someone I'm really proud of. I like who I am and I'm proud to be with you, Matt. I want to be the best person I can be because that person is who you deserve."

He shook his head and smiled.

"I love you so much. I just don't know how I got so lucky," he said sweetly.

She smiled and reached to unbutton his shirt.

"I don't think you've gotten lucky in a while," she said. "But I would really like that to change."

He pulled his shirt off and she stared at him.

"What is it?" he worried.

"You're muscles," she sat up and ran her hands over his biceps. "You look amazing."

He blushed and shrugged.

"There wasn't much to do except workout and read."

"Well damn," she grinned. "I like what I'm seeing."

He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" she reached up and tucked his short hair behind his ear.

"Now I'm embarrassed," he said. "Do you wish I was smaller?"

"There is no part of you I would ever wish to be smaller," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

He stood up and pulled his pants off, standing there in his briefs.

"Now we have a problem," she said softly.

"What is it?"

"You're too far away," she said and he grinned as he moved to join her on the bed. His mouth searched for hers as his need for her took over. Her hands moved over his body and she pulled him against her, feeling his rapidly growing erection against her thigh.

Matt moved down her neck and pressed her breasts together as he kissed her flesh, pulling the fabric down so her nipples could pop out. He latched onto the soft pink bud and swirled his tongue over as she quivered under him. He moved to the other and did the same as his hands fumbled to untie the teddy.

His tongue moved down her body as his hands pushed the fabric away. He left no part of her chest unkissed and when he moved back to her mouth, her sapphire eyes left nothing to be said.

His hands slipped under the band of her panties and she lifted her hips as he pulled them off.

"God, you're beautiful," he said sincerely as he moved to kiss her hips. He moved his mouth to her center and softly spread her legs, revealing her to him.

His tongue intimately kissed her and she grabbed the sheet under her as his mouth loved her tenderly and passionately. He felt his erection straining against his briefs as she made tiny noises of pleasure as he increased his pressure to her core.

"Oh shit," she said and her body quivered and shook under him. He lessened his pressure and moved back up to her face, claiming her lips again and aggressively kissing her.

Maxie sat up and moved to press him on his back, moving over him and straddling his leg as she ran her hands over his strong torso. Her mouth made a trail of wet kisses as she moved over his chest and down to the happy trail of hair that led to his covered member. The tent from his erection was obvious and she ran his hand over the bulge, rubbing the tip through the fabric.

His breath came out in a hiss as she touched him and he worried he was about to explode.

"I don't think I can wait much longer," he said. "It's been a really long time," he smiled.

She nodded.

"For me too," she said and gently peeled his briefs off, his impressive length almost touching his navel. She immediately reached to take him in her hands, caressing his girth and leaning in to softy kiss the sensitive tip. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and took each of his testicles into her mouth, paying close attention to all he had to offer.

"Oh shit!" he said. "I don't have any condoms."

She moved back to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I don't mind," she said softly. "Unless you do. I can wait if you're worried about what might happen."

"You don't mind? What if you get pregnant?"

She felt her eyes fill as she looked at the man she adored.

"I think that would be a blessing for us," she said simply. "But I totally get that this isn't the time or place to discuss this. We should wait until we have protection."

He smiled and nodded.

"I want to have a family with you. I wasn't sure you would want that with me and all I bring along."

"You want that with me?" she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Then make love to me," she said seductively.

He moved so she was on her back and he held her as he slid into her, both of them gasping at the unfamiliar and yet so familiar sensation.

Matt wanted to take it slow, but he couldn't. Her body grabbed him and he moved with her as their bodies slapped together with passion and love.

Maxie reached and pressed his behind into her, feeling him deep within and needing his connection like it was air. His movements slowed and his hips rotated with agonizing slowness as he teased her.

She took his hands in hers and he began to move faster as she held his gaze.

"I'm going to come," he said as his eyes were almost black with desire.

"I know. I want you to come inside of me," she said as she pulled him to her. "I want to feel you explode in me."

He didn't need anything more than her voice. He felt his climax come over him and he began to pulse inside of her before the warm flood of his release filled her.

Maxie gasped with the amazing feeling and he buried his head in her neck as he gave her all he had.

They lay together, still entwined for a while before he moved out of her and lay on his back.

"I know this sounds cliché," she said. "But you rocked my world."

He turned and laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I love you so much."

"Good, because I love you, too."

They held each other and fell asleep completely spent and in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please let me know what you think and if I should keep going.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Patrick took Emma back to the hotel room the next morning. They had all spent an amazing night together, Emma asleep on the couch and Robin sleeping in Patrick's arms. When he woke up, she was cuddled against him and it just felt like home. They ate breakfast together and now he was taking Emma back to Maxie while Robin worked with the therapist.

"Daddy? Can I go swimming today?" Emma held his hand as they walked.

"I think so, but let's see what Aunt Maxie wants to do. I'm going to help mommy a little more, but I think we should all have dinner together, okay?"

"Okay," Emma said.

They got to the room and Patrick knocked. Matt opened the door and grinned when Patrick raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you in Aunt Maxie's room?" Emma asked before Patrick could say anything.

Matt moved so they could come in.

"I decided to have breakfast with Maxie," he said as Emma ran in and jumped on the bed.

"That was nice," Patrick said as he walked in. "Since you slept here."

Matt blushed and shrugged.

"It's been a long year in jail," he said.

Patrick laughed and nodded.

"I hear you."

Maxie walked out of the bathroom and smiled as she saw them.

"Hey Emma," she said and walked to sit down. "How was your night?"

"Good. Mommy is happy," she said. "She smiled all the time."

Maxie looked at Patrick and he smiled.

"That's great news. I can't wait to talk to her."

"I was hoping maybe Emma could spend some time with you guys today," Patrick said.

Matt smiled and nodded.

"That would be great. I was hoping we could check out the pool."

Emma's eyes lit up and Patrick laughed.

"Can we?"

Maxie looked at her and nodded.

"Of course."

"Okay," Patrick said. "Have fun and I'll see you later. I'll be with mom if you need anything."

Emma hugged him and looked at Maxie.

"I have to put on my suit."

Maxie nodded.

"Of course! Come on," she took Emma to the other room and Matt smiled at his brother.

"How was Robin last night?"

"Good," Patrick smiled. "She seems to be believing in me, in who I am, more and more. They used me as the element of torture for her and I don't understand why. These people were sophisticated, Matt. They had masks made that were completely real."

"I know. I could tell by the machines in the room we were in before. I'm hoping we will hear something soon from Anna."

Patrick nodded and wondered that himself.

XXXX

Anna and Robert made their way through General Hospital and stopped at the nurses station to speak to Liz. They had a few questions regarding some news they uncovered.

"I want to see her," Robert said for the tenth time.

"I know, but she is safe and with Patrick. We need to figure out who did this and why."

Robert knew that was true, but he couldn't wait to hold his daughter and see for real that she was alive. When he received the call from Anna, he couldn't believe it. Next came the anger with himself for not knowing she was out there.

Anna looked over a file she had and Robert leaned with his back against the counter.

"Who's the mouse to your left?"

Anna glanced and saw a young woman staring at them.

"That's the annoying nurse who's been bothering Patrick and Emma. I don't know why she's staring at you, maybe she's enamored by your charisma?" Anna said with a teasing air.

Robert grinned.

"Well that goes without saying, but I sense something more," he raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to have a closer look."

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled, looking back at her notes.

Robert walked over to the nurse and stood in front of her.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked as her eyes opened in an innocent manner.

"You've been staring at me and my partner for a while."

"Oh, well I was just wondering why Robin's mother was here. I was also looking for Patrick, but I couldn't find him. I figured he would be at work."

Robert was amused by the passive aggressive nature of her words.

"May I ask why you care if Commissioner Devane is here?"

"Oh, well I have been seeing Patrick, and I was worried maybe she was going to tell him something upsetting. I've been working hard to help him get over his wife."

Robert raised his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't that be something Patrick should want without you 'helping' him?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Sometimes men need a little help in that department."

Robert laughed.

"Patrick doesn't. I have never met a man who pursued someone more than he did with Robin. If he isn't going after you, he isn't interested. You might want to move on," Robert smiled. "If you really knew Patrick, I would think you would know a bit more about him."

"With all due respect," she said haughtingly. "You may not be the best judge of that."

Robert grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you're not exactly his age," she said.

"And you have no class," Robert said. "Something Dr. Drake is definitely full of. Have a good day," he said and turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Robert Scorpio, Robin's father. Who are you?"

She paled at his words and in a quiet voice, she answered.

"I am Sabrina Santiago, Patrick's girlfriend."

Robert chuckled.

"Hardly. Patrick isn't seeing anyone, and definitely not someone like you. You might want to back off. I know how your evening went at the Metro Court. Patrick isn't interested and he is out of town for a while."

"What? How do you know about that? Where is he?"

Robert shrugged.

"I know everything," he looked at her. "And if you were important to my son in law, he would have told you he was leaving."

Sabrina looked at him and had no answer. Robert walked back to Anna and left her stewing.

XXXX

Patrick made his way back to see Robin after he went to his room and showered and changed. He had a lightness to his step that he hadn't since before Robin was taken. That all changed when he stepped into the room.

"Robin? What is it? What's wrong?" he rushed to her side. She was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room and her head was in her hands.

She didn't respond at first and he began to panic.

"I'll call the doctor," he said and got up.

"No, please don't," she said in a tiny voice. "I just need a minute."

He moved back to her and took her hand, grateful when she didn't pull away.

"What happened?"

She looked at him and her eyes were full of sadness.

"I had a good session with the therapist," she said. "I think I'm beginning to get a grasp on the reality versus the torture. I understand that you weren't the person there and what happened to me wasn't my fault."

He let her talk and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"All of that is good, right?"

She nodded.

"They brought me back to the room and I wanted to take a shower and change before you came back. I thought if I could do something for myself, then I would be making progress."

"You have made such progress already, Robin. You don't have anything to prove to anybody."

"I know, but when I got here, it occurred to me that I haven't been able to shower without someone waiting for me. Everything I have done has been because I was told I had to and suddenly it occurred to me that I could do what I wanted."

He watched as she stood up and sat on the bed.

"Patrick, I don't know what I should do. I don't know what is okay to want. I don't think I remember who I am."

He sat on the bed next to her and shrugged.

"I think you're the only one who can answer that," he looked at her and reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I think you should do what feels right to you."

Her eyes filled with tears when she looked at him.

"That's just it," she said and wiped her eyes. "I'm not sure what I want is okay."

He was worried that what she wanted was for him to leave.

"Can you tell me what you want?"

"I want to take a shower," she said.

"Okay," he smiled. "They have beautiful showers here with chairs."

"I want you to help me."

He swallowed.

"I would be honored."

"But I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"No, of you seeing the marks on my body. I don't want you to look at me any differently. I don't want you to be upset."

He didn't know what marks she was referring to, but he also knew it would never make him look at her any differently.

"Robin, you are my wife and I love you more than anything. These past two years, I have spent night after night remembering every moment we spent together and every fight we had and every time we made up. I relived our most tender moments and the moments we just connected because it was the air we needed to survive."

He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I will never look at you with anything other than love and respect. I am your husband and it would be my privilege to help you."

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, feeling her hands on his chest and then she softly snaked her arms up around his neck. His heart pounded with anticipation and love and he knew, if he could just connect with her, help her to feel beautiful and strong, then she would know she was home.

He couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Robert and Anna sat in the lounge with Mac. He had come to the hospital to go over his findings at the police station and they were all organizing things.

"There is something big we're missing here. I feel like there is someone involved that's right in front of us," Mac said.

Anna and Robert nodded and looked at the files.

"Has there been anyone new hanging around? Anyone who seems suspicious?" Robert asked.

They were all startled when there was a commotion behind them at the nurses station. They got up and stared.

"This man is crazy! He's going to kill me!" Sabrina yelled.

Anna looked at them and rushed out after recognizing the man.

"Noah? What's wrong?" she asked the older Drake. "I thought you were out of the country."

"Anna? Thank God," he said, his face full of worry. "This woman did something to my son and Emma. I need her arrested."

Robert and Mac walked out and looked at Noah.

"Why are you all here? It's bad, isn't it?" Noah asked as his voice cracked. "I knew it. I should have come sooner."

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"You shut up," Noah glared at her.

"She tried to contact me via skype with Emma. I told her there was no way I would speak to anyone about my family without my sons permission and I wanted to know why I couldn't speak to him. She told me I wouldn't speak to him again and then ended the call. I tried for the next few days to get a hold of him and I can't find him anywhere. Matt is missing from jail, too. I need answers and she's going to give them to me!" Noah jumped at Sabrina again and Robert stopped him.

"Noah, stop it!" Anna said.

"Patrick is missing? Where is Emma?" Sabrina asked innocently.

"Like you don't know," Noah seethed at her. "Anna, I want her arrested right now!"

Mac and Robert pulled Noah into the conference room nearby and Anna looked at Sabrina.

"Don't leave town," she said.

Sabrina smirked and turned to walk away. Anna grabbed her arm and turned her.

"Who do you think you're messing with? Is this a game to you? If you know anything about what happened to my son in law or granddaughter, you sure as hell better speak or I will make sure the rest of your life is spent behind bars."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Patrick and I are dating and I love him and Emma. You'll have to get used to me if you want to see Emma after we're married."

Anna opened her eyes wide.

"You're delusional."

"Just optimistic," Sabrina said. "Tootles," she grinned and danced away.

Anna turned and walked back into the conference room.

Noah was sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"She's alive?"

Anna smiled and looked at them.

"You told him?"

Noah got up and ran to hug Anna. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Okay, that's enough," Robert said.

"That nurse is up to something," she said as they all nodded. "We need to keep an eye on her."

"Where is she? Is she being taken into custody?" Noah asked.

"No," Anna sighed. "We have no reason to hold her."

"This is bloody ridiculous," Robert said.

"I know. That's why I grabbed her arm and planted a tracking device on her."

The men all looked at Anna and grinned.

This nurse had no idea who she had messed with.

XXXX

Patrick walked back into the room and closed the door.

"Okay," he smiled at Robin who sat on the bed. "They are all under strict instructions to leave us alone for the next hour. No interruptions at all."

She nodded and felt her stomach jump. She was incredibly nervous.

He sensed her hesitation and smiled softly.

"I can sit out here while you shower. I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable with you," she said and shrugged. "I'm just nervous."

"Well then we'll take this slow," he walked to her and took her hand. "Let's go into the bathroom and get started."

"Okay," she said and took his hand. They walked into the large room and both of them stared at the vast area.

"This is bigger than my apartment in Paris," she said and smiled.

"Seriously," he looked around. "The shower is massive."

"Good," she looked at him. "Will you come in with me?"

"Of course," he smiled and turned on the shower before he turned to her. "Can I help you get undressed?"

She nodded and he moved to unbutton the top she wore. He went to push it off her shoulders when she held his wrists.

"If you get uncomfortable, please let me know. It's okay if it's too much," she said, her brown eyes swimming.

He continued to push the material off her shoulders and onto the floor and he looked at her with love and respect.

"Robin, you're beautiful and I love you more today than I ever have."

She nodded and blinked, her tears spilling over.

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head no and he moved to pull her pants down, feeling her hold his shoulder as she stepped out of the material. She stood there in her bra and panties and his heart ached at how skinny she was. He held her gaze as she moved to pull his shirt out of his pants, running her hands under the material and over his warm skin. She pushed it up and he pulled the shirt off, dropping it on the floor. She went to his jeans and stopped, a strange look in her eyes.

"What is it?" he tenderly asked her.

"Is this okay? Am I being bad?"

"What? Bad? What do you mean?"

She blushed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

"Robin, please tell me what you meant."

She met his gaze and her chin quivered.

"I used to talk about you all the time. It was a way for me to stay in the moment and not let them confuse me. It worked for a while, but it made them really angry. I think that's why they began to use your face to hurt me. You were the person I held onto. You made me feel safe and loved and I told them that. I knew what they were doing to me wasn't you, but after a while, I got confused."

He didn't care that his tears fell as she spoke. He couldn't bear to hear this, but he had to let her get it out.

"I started to think it was you when I was in the middle of coming out of the drugs they gave me. I told you things about us and what I felt and that wasn't allowed. I got in trouble. I was bad, and I was punished," she covered her face and he held her to him.

"Patrick, I can't believe I allowed this to happen to me. I feel like such an idiot," she cried into his chest.

"Robin, look at me," he said brokenly. "You have nothing to feel badly about. You didn't do anything wrong and what these monsters did was beyond cruel and sadistic. I'm just so thankful you held on until we could find you. I'm so thankful you can look at me and still feel something."

She reached to his face and stroked his cheek.

"I know you, in here," she touched his chest. "I never confused that, but I think the things they gave me really did a number on my head. For the first time in a long time, I am seeing and thinking clearly and I know that what I want and need is what I have wanted since I first walked into that hospital O.R."

"To roll your eyes at me?" he grinned.

"Well, yes, but that was only because I didn't want you to see my real reaction to you," she smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" he tucked her long hair behind her ears.

"Always," she said softly.

"I have missed you so much and I love you," he said. "This time without you has been the worst of my life and I can't begin to wrap my mind around what you've had to endure. But I know one thing for sure."

Her eyes danced as she looked at him.

"What's that?" her hand moved to his chest.

"I found my miracle, and you're it."

She wrapped her arms around him and cried as he held her.

"My love," he said and stepped back after a minute.

"Let's take that shower," she said. "Our hour alone will be up soon."

He nodded and took his jeans and his socks off, standing there in his briefs.

She looked at him and slowly removed her bra and then her panties. She stood before him for the first time in almost two years and he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"Come on," he said and took her hand.

"Don't you want to take your underwear off?"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"Have you changed something? Is it different than I remember?" she grinned at him.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's as magnificent as ever."

"Then I would really like to see all of you," she said softly.

He stood back and pulled his briefs off, stepping out of them and standing back to face her.

She looked up into his eyes and reached to touch his torso, running her hands over his body and reacquainting herself with his gorgeous form.

"You are so beautiful," she said and took his hand, leading him into the shower.

He swallowed thickly and tried not to react to her touch. This was a huge test of self control, but he knew she wasn't ready either physically or emotionally for anything yet.

He helped her sit on the chair in the shower and he took the sprayer, gently moving it over her body. He walked behind her and saw the marks she was referring to. There were scars on her shoulders from what appeared to be burns and there was some sort of surgical scar on her side. He could see more down by her buttocks and he froze.

What the hell did they do to her?

"Patrick?" she said softly, sensing his apprehension. "What is it?"

He put the sprayer back up in the holder and walked to face her.

"I'm so sorry," he said and fell to his knees, his head on her lap. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

She was surprised, but then she reached to his head and smoothed his hair back.

"I love you so much," she said as she picked his head up and wiped his face. "Please don't cry."

He got up and gathered her in his arms, sitting down and holding her on his lap.

They sat there, the water flowing over their bodies, just holding each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I WOULD LOVE SOME MORE REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Patrick and Robin spent a lot of time simply holding each other after the shower. It was almost as if the time they missed had to be recounted in every touch and every moment they caught each others eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her softly after they lay on the bed in silence.

"Maybe a little," she said. "I know I should eat, but the meds I'm going to take mess my stomach up."

His heart raced as he looked at her.

"Are your numbers bad? I thought your viral load was stable," he said.

"Stable, but not low enough," she said. "I know they will get better, I just need to be vigilant about taking them and making sure the rest of my body cooperates."

He held her a little tighter and she snuggled against him.

"Don't worry, okay?" she said softly.

He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I'm trying."

They looked up as Emma and Maxie and Matt came into the room after knocking and Emma jumped on the bed, squishing in between them.

Patrick got off the bed and laughed as Emma stretched out in his place.

"We went swimming and I beat Uncle Mac across the pool," Emma told Robin. "Maybe next time you can come swimming with us and daddy, too."

Robin smiled at her and held her arm around her.

"That would be awesome," Robin said.

"So when are we going to do something with your hair?" Maxie asked as she walked to the bed. "Your split ends are ridiculous."

Matt looked at Patrick and they both sighed.

"It's not like I had time for a trim," Robin said to her. "Well, technically, I guess I had time, but you know what I mean."

Maxie blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just think if you got your hair trimmed, you would feel a little better."

Emma shook her head.

"A woman needs to feel beautiful at all times," she said.

Robin smiled at her.

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Aunt Maxie told me that."

Maxie shrugged and smiled.

"It's true. Every woman deserves to feel beautiful."

Robin looked at Patrick and then at Emma.

"Do you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think Aunt Maxie is right, but I also think there are different ways to feel beautiful. I feel more beautiful today than ever before and that's because I'm here with my family. Your daddy makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world and you make me proud to be in this world. Your Aunt Maxie and Uncle Mac make me feel like the future is going to be a beautiful place and I can't wait to see it."

Emma smiled and hugged her.

"I think you're beautiful today, too, mommy," she said as she snuggled against her.

Patrick sniffed and Matt grinned at him.

"What? I'm sentimental," he grumbled.

"You're a mush," Matt teased.

"Whatever," Patrick said and smiled.

"So why don't you boys take Emma and grab us all some dinner while Robin and I chat," Maxie said.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked her, not wanting to leave Robin.

"It's okay. I think Maxie and I should catch up," she said and smiled at him.

"Okay," he said and he leaned in and kissed her softly before he took Emma's hand and they left with Matt.

Maxie walked to the bed and leaned in to hug Robin.

"Hey, don't cry," Robin said as Maxie sat back and wiped her eyes.

"I can't help it. I just missed you so much. You have to know how much you're loved, Robin. We were all like half of ourselves without you."

Robin smiled and nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I was the same way, but it's all going to be better now," she said. "I need you to fill me in on everything I missed. What's the gossip?"

Maxie grinned and began to tell her about everything she could think of. Robin laughed at Maxie's description of everyone and after a while, she got quiet.

"Was Patrick seeing anyone? Did he try and move on?" she asked quietly.

Maxie took Robin's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I'm ashamed to tell you that many of us pushed him. We wanted to try and shake him out of his depression, you know? He was so sad and angry and when he turned to pills, we stepped in."

Robin's heart broke at her words.

"What? Pills? What happened?"

Maxie sighed.

"Patrick became addicted to pain pills. It helped him ease the pain of living without you, but he soon became dependent on them. His work suffered and his ability to care properly for Emma suffered. I moved in with him and Emma for a while and it became evident that he needed help. Lulu and I confronted him and it didn't take long for him to want to get clean. For Emma."

"I can't believe all he's been through," Robin said as her tears fell. "I caused so much pain and I can't ever take that back."

"What? Robin, you were kidnapped and tortured. None of this was your choice and you need to know that."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I do, but I'm so mad, Maxie. I lost so much time with my family and I may not have that much to begin with."

"Robin, don't talk like that," Maxie said softly. "You are going to live a long life."

"I hope so," Robin sighed. She looked at Maxie as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Why were you living with Patrick and Emma? Was it just to help?"

"Well, that and Matt was in jail," she said and quickly realized Robin knew nothing about that.

"What? Jail? Matt?" Robin was stunned.

Maxie nodded.

"I'm sorry to spring it on you like that."

"I don't understand what happened. Matt couldn't have done anything to cause him to go to jail. What was it for?"

Maxie sighed.

"Murder."

Robin felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Who?"

"Lisa Niles."

XXXX

Patrick and Matt sat with Emma outside the restaurant while they waited for their carry-out. The resort hospital was truly like a mall with the options available to them. Emma had been talking nonstop about the pool and the different dives Matt had showed her.

"That sounds great. I can't wait to watch you," Patrick grinned and jumped when his phone rang. The only one with his new number was Anna and Matt and Maxie.

"Hello?"

"Patrick? Son? Are you okay?" Noah's voice came through the line.

"Dad? What's wrong? Where are you?" Patrick asked and stood up, motioning to Matt to watch Emma.

"What's wrong? Only the fact I thought my sons and granddaughter were kidnapped or worse. How could you not call me and tell me what happened?"

Patrick hadn't even had time to think, let alone call him.

"Dad, I'm sorry. Everything happened so fast and then it was all about getting Robin somewhere safe. Besides, I thought you were out of the country."

Noah wiped his face, his heart rate slowly returning to normal as he heard his son.

"I was, but then Sabrina called me and when she threatened you, I didn't know what to do. When I couldn't get a hold of you or Matt, I got on a plane and came home. Anna and Robert and Mac filled me in."

"Wait, Sabrina did what?" Patrick asked. "The nurse?"

Noah sighed.

"She tried to skype with me while she was with Emma. She told me I might not see you guys again. I refused to speak with her without your permission and then it got ugly. Something is wrong with her."

"Dad, I'm so sorry you were so scared. I had no idea any of this happened. I don't even remember having more than one conversation with her. She has never been alone with Emma," Patrick said and looked at his daughter. He walked over and looked at Matt.

"Talk to dad for a minute," he said and handed Matt the phone. He sat down and looked at Emma.

"Em? Have you ever met a nurse at daddy's work named Sabrina?"

"Yes, but I didn't like her. I told her we couldn't be friends."

Patrick stifled a smile.

"Where did you meet her? Did you run into her by my office?"

Emma thought for a minute and shook her head.

"No. She was sitting in mommy's office one time when Aunt Liz took me there. You know I like to sit on mommy's couch sometimes."

Patrick nodded. He had kept Robin's office near the lab in tact. He couldn't bear to pack her things.

"She was in mommy's office? Did she say why?"

"Um, I think she was looking for something. I'm not sure. Aunt Elizabeth was mad and told her to leave. I wanted to look at mommy's journal because she let me write with her sometimes. I think Sabrina was reading it. She asked me about my dancing and I never told her anything."

Patrick felt sick.

"Emma, you never went with her anywhere, did you?"

She rolled her eyes at him and he had to smile.

"I know the rules, daddy. After that bad doctor hurt you and mommy, I'm never to talk to anyone at the hospital unless you or Aunt Maxie or Aunt Liz say it's okay."

Patrick hugged her and felt his eyes fill with tears.

How stupid had he been?

XXXXX

The men made their way back to the room with Emma when they saw Maxie run out into the hall.

Patrick raced to her and she exhaled when she saw them.

"What is it?"

"She's really upset, Patrick. I messed up by telling her about Matt. I didn't think she would be so upset."

"Stay here with Emma please," he said and she nodded as she went to Emma.

Patrick walked into the room and saw Robin huddled in the corner of the bed.

"Robin?"

She turned and looked at him and moved to his arms as she sobbed.

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry. I can't believe what you and Matt have been through."

He stepped back and looked at her.

"Baby it isn't your fault," he said brokenly. "Please don't cry."

Matt walked in after hanging up with Noah and saw how upset Robin was. She got up and walked to him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. I can't believe you were in jail because of me. I'm so sorry you lost so much time."

Matt hugged her and looked at his brother's devastated expression. Matt stepped back and helped Robin sit on the bed, Patrick next to her. Matt sat on the chair facing them and smiled.

"Robin, I killed Lisa of my own free will. Nobody forced me to do it and nobody made the decision except me. I have not felt one ounce of sadness for it and I refuse to allow her to have any more power over my family. She was a murderer who tortured you and Patrick for over a year. She murdered a nurse and tried to kill you numerous times, almost succeeding. When she went after you both on the boat, we were in a kill or be killed atmosphere and I will never regret saving the lives of those I love. I served my time and it's over. I think we all served time, Robin. You went through a hell I can't imagine and my brother went through his own personal hell losing you. I was apart from Maxie and we both dealt with it together, growing closer because of the circumstance."

He smiled as he saw Maxie standing at the door with Emma.

"We have all been given a new start and I don't intend to waste a minute of it. Please understand that. Please know that you are the glue that holds us all together, and now that you're home, we will all flourish."

He walked over and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Maxie and I will take Emma back to the room and have dinner. I think the two of you should talk," he said.

Robin stood up and hugged him again and Patrick did the same. Emma ran in and hugged them goodnight before leaving with her aunt and uncle.

Patrick walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she wiped her face.

"No," she looked at him and her chin quivered. "Maxie told me you took drugs? Baby I'm so sorry you were in such pain."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You probably shouldn't be hearing all of this in one sitting," he said softly.

"I need to know, Patrick. I missed so much and my memory is all over the place. I need to know what my husband went through. I don't want you to handle anything more alone."

"I hear you, but I'm not proud of my behavior, Robin. I almost ruined everything and I know that you would have been so disappointed in me. I should have done better. I should have been stronger," he stood up and walked to the window, looking out.

She was quiet for a minute and then she walked to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She rested her cheek on his back and he covered her hands with his own.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked softly.

He turned and faced her and shook his head, his voice catching.

"I think you survived. I think you did what you had to do to pull things together for our daughter and because of that, you were here and able to save me. Patrick, I would not be here without you. I held on every day because I prayed I would see you again. Whatever it took. Whatever you had to go through has been worth it. I got my husband back and I am so grateful for that."

"I'm not so perfect, Robin. I've done so much that has put my family in danger. I brought Lisa into our lives and I can never take that back. Now I might have brought a new danger to us and I can't even fathom how that's possible."

"What do you mean? What new danger?"

He told her about Sabrina and the phone call from his dad. He felt lower than dirt, having another woman possible going after his love.

Robin sat down and motioned for him to sit with her.

"Patrick, you are an amazing man. You are charismatic and gorgeous and brilliant and those qualities attract a lot of attention."

He sighed and she reached to his face to stroke his cheek.

"But that's not all you are. You are also compassionate and sensitive and funny and romantic and protective. You love fiercely and your family is everything to you. But most importantly, you're my husband, and I will never ever allow anyone to make light of that. We have weathered the storm and come out the other side. We are strong and there is no way anyone will threaten that. Besides, it sounds like our parents have it under control. I wouldn't want my worst enemy going up against that force."

Patrick chuckled and nodded.

"You're right."

"Now I have a request," she said softly.

"What's that?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I want to stay in the room with you, the hotel room. I don't need to be here anymore. I can come down for treatment, but I don't need to be here in this room anymore."

He tilted her face up to his and leaned in to kiss her.

"I would love that. I would love to hold you all night. I'll go talk to the doctor and make sure it's okay."

She kissed him again and nodded.

"Thank you," she said and watched as he walked out. She stood up and walked to the window to look out, smiling to herself at how, despite the horrors they had all been through, she was happier than she could remember. She heard him come back and smiled as she turned around.

"That was fast," she said and stopped when she saw him. His face was Patrick, but his clothes were different and he was shorter.

"It took me a while to find you," he said as he walked to her.

Robin moved back and felt her legs shake.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm your husband and I need you to come with me. You've been very bad, Robin, and we need to stop that behavior."

"No, please," she said as he approached. This couldn't be happening again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are motivating


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Patrick made his way back to the room with a spring in his step. The doctor agreed to let Robin go to his room for the night and if all went well, she could stay as an out patient.

He turned down the hall to her room and when he got there, his heart dropped. She was sitting on the floor, holding a scalpel in front of her and talking to the air.

XXXX

Robin saw the man who tormented her and she did whatever she could to protect herself.

"Robin, you've been bad and you need to be punished. If the shock treatment wasn't enough to stop your delusions, then we will do more," the man who looked like Patrick said.

"No, you can't hurt me anymore. You aren't Patrick and you aren't going to touch me."

"You will do as I say or I will kill your family," the man said. "You know that. Do I need to show you again the power I have?"

Robin was frozen in place. She held the scalpel and stood her ground.

XXXX

Patrick walked into the room and approached his wife as she sat on the floor. It was obvious she was seeing something very real to her.

"Robin? Can you look at me? It's Patrick," he said and knelt close to her, watching the scalpel.

She was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear.

"No, you're not my husband. You want to torture me so I won't be bad. You want to hurt me. Patrick wouldn't do that. He loves me and I love him."

The imaginary man yelled at her and her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"No, I'm not dirty and diseased. He doesn't say things like that. He loves me," she said brokenly.

Patrick felt his anger at these pigs grow. What had they done to her?

"Robin? Can you look at me? Please look at me baby," he said. He needed a way to get her to snap out of this, but he didn't know how. He reached to her arm and touched her.

"Dr. Scorpio Drake?" he tried a different approach.

She didn't say anything, but he could tell she heard him.

"I need your help with a case," Patrick said. "Can you look at me?"

Robin was fighting with herself and he could see it. It was killing him to know she was locked inside a fear that was debilitating.

"Robin? I need you to focus on me," he said and moved to face her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and held out the scalpel. "You will not take me away from my family again."

The nurses rushed in and saw the scene and Patrick put his hand up to stop them. He didn't want them to sedate her. He knew he could reach her.

Robin looked around her and began to have trouble concentrating. She was scared there was something seriously wrong with her.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You're at the hospital with your family. I'm here with you," he said and reached to her hand, taking the scalpel and handing it to the nurse.

"Give us a minute alone," he said to them and they nodded, leaving them alone.

He moved in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"Robin, look at me. You are safe and you are loved. I am your husband and I am not wearing a mask," he took her hand and touched his face.

"Feel my face and see it's real," he said and she let him hold her fingers to his skin.

"You are not in any danger. I love you and I need you to try and trust me. I am going to take you back to our room and take care of you. You are safe baby," he said as his tears fell. "Please talk to me."

She looked into his eyes and her tears spilled over her cheeks. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

He sat closer to her and smiled as he spoke to her, gently wiping her tears.

"You know what I was thinking? Maybe after we go home, we should pack up Emma and go on those trips I bought for your birthday. Maybe we start in Rome and go from there? I think it would be really nice to take a family vacation."

She was listening to him and he could see she was calming down.

"One of the things I used to do while we were apart was to remember everything I could about our life together. I would start with our butting heads about treatment and how hard you fought with me before you agreed to go out with me. I remembered our first date that was actually a bet I won and how much you enjoyed my company," he grinned when she smiled a little at his telling of that moment.

"You challenged everything I knew to be true about my life. I was so sure I didn't need anyone to be happy. I was a confirmed bachelor and there was nothing that would ever change that," he turned to stroke her cheek. "But then this beautiful burst of fire and passion came into my life and for the first time ever, I could breathe. I saw the world as a place where I could not just have a life, but really live. When you touched me, it was a feeling I never imagined. When you let me hold you, I knew my purpose."

She moved to face him more and he smiled.

"I will sit on the floor with you for hours if it helps you believe me. I will hold you all night long if it keeps you safe. I will never leave you alone again," he said softly. "I just want you to be okay. I just want you to be happy."

"I didn't enjoy it," she said quietly.

"What?"

She looked at him and smiled a tiny smile.

"I told you I would rather crawl over broken glass than have you take me home."

He laughed and shrugged.

"You were just embarrassed by how much I got to you," he said.

"In your dreams," she said, her voice a little stronger.

"I wore you down," he said. "You wanted me."

She instinctively reached to hold his hand as they spoke.

"Hardly."

"You always appreciated my arrogance," he grinned as he played with her fingers. "But there was more than that," he said softly. "You found the man behind the arrogance."

"And you brought out the woman I was always afraid to be. You made me smile and laugh and you looked at me like," she stopped as her feelings overwhelmed her.

"Like what?" he pushed.

"Like you're looking at me now. Like you truly want me and there isn't any pity or regret, just love."

His chin quivered as he reached to her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"There is so much love. I want you, Robin. I have never stopped wanting you."

She moved to hug him and he pulled her into his arms and held her, feeling her cry with relief. His own tears fell as he felt her hold him and finally, she sat back and cupped his face in her hands.

"Will you kiss me? I need to feel," she was silenced when his mouth was on hers, soft at first and then passionate and needy. She held his face in her hands and pressed her tongue between his lips into the warm confines of his mouth and the memories so long past came rushing back.

She moaned in happiness as he wrapped his body around hers and she felt so completely protected and loved that everything became clear.

"Patrick," she said breathlessly as she sat back, their faces flushed and their lips swollen.

"Sorry," he said. "Was that too much?"

She ran her fingers over his lips and smiled.

"No," she said and kissed his cheek. "I just realized something."

His hands never left her body.

"What's that?"

"You are here with me and you didn't leave."

"Of course I didn't. I'm your husband and I love you."

"But didn't I scare you? I was lost when you came in and I was confused. I don't know how many times that might happen to me, Patrick. What if it does again?"

"Did it scare me? Yes, but not in the way you think. It scared me because you were trapped in a place that I can see is torture for you. It kills me that I didn't protect you and it breaks my heart that you have to suffer one more moment because of what happened."

She looked down and he tilted her chin back up.

"But I also feel so proud of you. You fought your way back tonight. You trusted me and you trusted yourself to know that we are stronger together than anything else. You allowed me to hold you and help you find your way and that is an honor I am so lucky to have. I want to be the one you lean on. I want to hold you when you need comforting. I need to do something to make your life better, Robin. I need you, so badly."

"And I need you, too. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for loving me," she said and stood up.

He stood up with her and she took his hand in hers.

"Will you take me out of here?"

He smiled and nodded.

"It would be my honor," he said and took his wife with him to his room for the first time in almost two years.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Maxie closed the door behind her after Patrick came and got Emma. He wanted to have her with him and Robin for the night and Maxie thought that was a great idea.

She turned to see Matt sitting on the bed and she walked over to him.

"Are you tired?"

"No," he smiled. "You?"

"Not really," she said and sighed as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he took her hand.

She turned to him and her blue eyes were swimming with tears.

"Maxie? What is it?" he cupped her cheek in his hand, concern all over his face.

"I just need for you to understand something," she said. 

"Okay," he worried something was wrong.

"I was talking to Robin today and when I was filling her in on all that she missed, it occurred to me that you have been through a traumatic ordeal. I don't mean it just occurred to me, but in helping Robin, I don't want you to feel like I have forgotten all you've been through. I want you to know it's okay if you need to talk about what you feel or what's on your mind. I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things."

Matt smiled and shook his head.

"Do you know how amazing you are?"

Her tears spilled over her cheeks and she shook her head.

"I'm not amazing. I'm arrogant and spacey and not very smart. I never think of others and I'm not someone anyone has ever relied on. I don't like that, Matt. I want to be better. I want to be someone you see as worthwhile. I want to be the woman who excites you and challenges you. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me."

He wiped her tears and sighed.

"Can I talk?"

She blushed.

"Sorry."

"First of all, you aren't arrogant, you're confident. You aren't spacey, you're cautious and when a person is lucky enough to be someone you care about, there is nobody you hold closer. I rely on you. I love you. This past year has been terrible, but you made it bearable. What I told Robin is true. I don't regret what happened to Lisa, but I do regret being away from you for so long. The one thing that helped me when the nights were so long and quiet was hearing you in my head. I fell more in love with you every day because I knew, in my heart, that you were my freedom. I am not obligated to be with you. I want to be with you, but I need you to want the same. Is this really where you want to be?"

She nodded.

"I want to be here. I want you so much, Matt, I'm just scared."

He turned her chin so she faced him.

"What are you scared of?"

"Messing this up? Getting in my own way? Being Maxie?" she smiled through her tears.

"But that's all I need," he said and leaned in to kiss her. "I want you, Maxie, only you," he said and kissed her again.

She sat back and looked at him, finally feeling her fears slip away.

"Okay," she said as she stood up.

"Okay? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I smell like chlorine. I need a shower."

He exhaled, dejected.

"Oh."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Are you coming?"

"Oh," he said and jumped up, grinning.

They walked into the huge bathroom and Maxie turned to him, pressing him against the closed door and pulling his shirt up and off.

Matt tossed his shirt to the ground and pulled hers up and off, too. He pressed his mouth to hers as he moved to unhook her bra before laughing as she quickly divested herself of the material.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as he nibbled her neck.

She stepped back and smiled as she went to turn on the shower. She turned to him and watched as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and she did, too.

"Do you know how sexy your chest is?" she asked as she walked up and ran her hands through the hair that covered his torso.

"No, how sexy?" he grinned as he led her into the shower.

"It brings out the animal in me," she said and ran her tongue over his nipples, nipping and suckling on each one.

He groaned as she moved her hands over him as the water fell over them.

"Maxie," he moaned as she stood back up. He turned her in his arms so her back was against him and he smiled as she took the liquid soap and poured it on her chest. He wrapped his hands around her and ran them over her body, massaging the soap into her skin and moving his mouth over her neck as he touched her.

His erection poked into her back as she rubbed her body against his and she took his hand in hers and moved it to her center, his touch quickly sending her into a release.

Matt felt his groin twitch as she almost purred in his arms and when she turned and looked at him, there was no doubting her intent.

He moved against the side of the shower and hiked her leg up, easily sliding into her and causing both of them to moan in pleasure. He held her thigh to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. He pressed her against the wall and took a step, almost slipping.

He put her down and they both grinned.

"To the bed," she said.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, handing it to her and watching as she ran out of the bathroom. He grinned and followed her, moving quickly to the bed as she moved to him, straddling his throbbing member and sinking down as she took him in.

"You are incredible," he said softly as he grasped her buttocks in his hands and moved her over him.

She felt him deep inside of her and the way he took control just turned her on so much. She moved quickly over him and her head rested on his shoulder as he rubbed her center.

"Shit," she said and turned to jelly when her orgasm hit. She pressed her hands against his chest as her eyes filled and he cupped her face in his hands.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked gently as he stilled their movements.

"No," she whispered as she kissed him. "You feel amazing," she said and began to move faster, causing him to groan with pleasure.

Matt wrapped her in his arms and turned them over so she was on her back. He held her hands over her head and he thrust into her, their bodies slapping together in a beautiful harmony.

"Let go for me," she said softly as she felt him tense up. "Please."

The tightening in his groin was intense as he thrust a few more times and finally exploded inside of her. He collapsed on her as his body shuddered through his release and it seemed to go on forever.

"That was amazing," she said as they lay on their backs, their bodies sweaty and their hearts racing.

"I can't wait until we can start a life together," he said and turned to face her.

"I know," she moved to cuddle against him and they were both startled at the pounding on the door.

"Maxie? Open the door!"

They scrambled up and Maxie froze.

"Mac?"

"Yes, let me in," he said. "I'm here with Noah."

"Dad?"

"Matthew? What are you doing in there?" Noah's voice came through loud and clear.

"What is he doing in there with you?" Mac yelled.

"Where are my damn clothes?" Matt scrambled as Maxie tried to find her bra.

She smoothed her still wet hair up and looked at him, making sure he was decent.

She opened the door.

"Would you like to broadcast our lives for the whole world or can you both learn to use your indoor voice?" she glared at the two men as they walked in, closing the door behind them.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Mac said.

"Why wouldn't she be okay if my son is here?" Noah added.

"I didn't mean that, I just meant that there is a lunatic out there who wants to hurt my family and Maxie was already targeted once," Mac sighed.

"So was my son," Noah said. "He was ripped out of jail and dropped off in some lab somewhere."

Matt and Maxie looked at each other and then at the men.

"Would you like to talk to us instead of about us?" Matt asked.

Noah smiled and walked over, pulling Matt into a bear hug.

Matt laughed and hugged his dad, stepping back and clapping him on the shoulder.

"You look amazing, dad," he said.

"You do, too. It appears the resort has been good to you," he grinned and eyed him.

Mac hugged Maxie and then looked at her.

"What is that supposed to mean? What were you two doing? Why has it been good to you?"

"Uncle Mac, I'm an adult and I love Matt, so you just have to accept that."

Matt blushed and Noah smiled at him.

"Gross. I want to go see Patrick and Robin. I've had enough of this," Mac said.

"No, they are in their room with Emma for the first time. Let them have tonight to be together and see them in the morning," Matt said.

Noah and Mac nodded.

"Fine. It's been a long flight and we have a lot to discuss. I suppose tomorrow will be fine," Mac said.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we go to one of the restaurants for dinner and then you both can get your own rooms," Matt said.

Maxie laughed and they all decided that was a great idea.

XXXX

"Mommy, you have to see it. I can't wait to show you all of it," Emma said as she lay in the king sized bed with Robin while Patrick ordered some food.

"Was it really that good?" Robin smiled at her daughter's exuberance.

"It really was. My favorite is Olaf. He's a snowman but he likes warm hugs. He almost melted in the fire but Elsa gave him his own cloud at the end. She's so pretty, mommy, a real Queen and everything."

Robin tried to follow her daughter's explanation.

"So she isn't evil?"

"No. She just got scared and had to hide her power but then it was all okay. Her sister loved her and she helped her get better."

Patrick sat down and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Emma? Are you going to make me listen to this again?"

"Mommy hasn't heard any of it so it's all new. She wants to watch it, right?" she said to Robin.

"Well, only if daddy says it's okay," she looked at Patrick and he laughed.

"She's only seen it 1000 times, but I suppose once more is okay," he said and ordered the movie on the television. Emma proceeded to narrate everything for Robin and even when room service brought the food, Emma made sure Robin never missed a thing.

When the movie finally ended, Emma fell asleep in Robin's arms and she kissed her forehead.

"I think swimming knocked her out," she said.

"I'll put her in her bed," he said.

"No, can I do it?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said, his voice catching. "I'll make us some coffee."

She smiled and carried Emma to the bed in the second room in their suite. She placed her gently under the covers and took her socks off, smoothing her hair back and tucking her in.

"I wish I could make up for all the nights I missed tucking you in my love," she leaned in and kissed Emma's forehead. "I love you to the moon and back."

Patrick watched from the doorway and felt his eyes fill with tears. He had waited for moments like these for so long, and he knew just how much it must have killed Robin to spend so many nights away from them. He knew what it meant to him.

Robin turned and walked into his arms, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and they walked out into the other room.

"Do you think she will forgive me for being gone so long?" she asked.

He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him.

"There is nothing to forgive, Robin. Emma adores you and so do I. We will all heal together, and our lives are going to be amazing."

She smoothed her hair back and sighed.

"I kept a journal while I was held," she said. "I don't know if it made it into my stuff, but there are some things I would like for you to see."

He worried for a minute about telling her he read some of it.

"It made it. I have it and I read a few pages," he said hesitantly. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't have done that, but you weren't awake and I found it."

She was surprised.

"What part did you read?"

He wiped his face and sighed.

"Mainly how they used my face to hurt you," he said and his voice cracked as he said it aloud.

She shook her head and reached to his cheek, stroking his face.

"I knew it wasn't you. Sometimes it was hard to focus on what I knew, but in my heart, I always knew it wasn't you. I really need you to believe that."

He covered her hand with his own and kissed her palm.

"I just don't know why they were so cruel. I don't know why or how they used me to torture you. How did they make a mask that was so lifelike? Was it someone close to me? Someone with access to me? Did I do something to help them and not know it?"

"Patrick, please don't do that. Please don't make yourself crazy wondering," she said sincerely. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

He nodded and stood up, walking to the large door wall and looking out.

"I ignored your calls," he said quietly.

She walked to him and waited for him to continue.

"Emma said she spoke to you and I brushed it off. You called me and I heard your voice and I allowed myself to be talked out of it. I don't understand how I did that. I don't understand how I could leave you in that place. I don't know how you can look at me and not think of how I let you down," he said brokenly.

"You thought I was dead. You watched me die, Patrick, and there was no reason to think it was anything other than what it was. I really need for you to believe me when I tell you that I don't blame you. I love you so much and I never thought I would see you again, let alone be in a beautiful room with you and our daughter asleep in her bed. I dreamt about what it would be like; what our life would look like if we had more time."

He turned to face her and smiled at the warmth in her eyes.

"What did it look like?"

"We had another baby," she said and smiled.

"We did?" he reached to put his arms around her.

"Yes. We did IVF but we had a lot of fun pretending to conceive on our own."

He leaned in and kissed her sensually.

"I think that sounds amazing," he said.

"The baby or the practicing?" she grinned.

"Both, although I think we might need to practice a lot."

"Those were some of my most vivid dreams," she said as she moved her hands over his shirt.

"Is that right?" he said, her touch causing his body to come to life.

"Yes. Do you think we can reenact some of those moments?" she asked him hopefully.

He didn't know if that was a good idea. He was worried that it was too fast for her. He couldn't bear to hurt her.

His silence spoke volumes.

Her eyes looked down and she nodded.

"I understand. Goodnight Patrick."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

"_Yes. Do you think we can reenact some of those moments?" she asked him hopefully._

_He didn't know if that was a good idea. He was worried that it was too fast for her. He couldn't bear to hurt her. _

_His silence spoke volumes. _

_Her eyes looked down and she nodded. _

"_I understand. Goodnight Patrick."_

"I don't know how to love you half way," Patrick said and stopped her in her tracks.

Robin turned and angrily wiped her tears. She hated to seem so vulnerable.

"I can't touch you and not want to ravish your body. I can't be with you and not want it all. I don't think I can bear it if I hurt you," he said and walked to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Over the last two years, when the pain of being without you was unbearable, I would think about what it would be like to caress your curves," he said as he ran his fingers down her arms. "I worried there was a part of your body I didn't kiss and I wondered if that made you sad. I thought about every time I was able to touch you and to love you and it made my heart so heavy because as much as I loved making love to you, the thought of never being with you again made it feel like I lost you over and over again."

His eyes filled as he looked into her eyes and reached to her lips, running his finger over them. "To make you purr when I kiss the small of your back," he said softly as his hands moved back up to her face. "To watch your eyes turn black when you fall into your release," he leaned in and kissed her softy. "I didn't think I could live without that."

Her body was on fire with every work he said and her heart ached with desire for him.

"But you are hesitating. Is it because someone else had their hands on me? Because of the marks that are on my body? So many marks that weren't there before," she said softly.

His eyes filled with tears of shame that he made her think that and she reached up to brush them away.

"How could you think I would ever turn away from you? How could I ever look at you with anything other than love and desire?"

"Then what's stopping you? What's wrong?" her eyes were full of compassion and he saw the familiar twinkle he adored. Her eyes were always so full of expression and when she looked at him, it always stopped him in his tracks. She didn't need to say a word.

"I don't want you to ever look at me and not see me," he said brokenly. "I don't want to touch you and suddenly have you think it's someone else. I don't think I could handle it if you felt fear in my touch."

Understanding filled her face and she moved to the bed to sit down, patting the space next to her.

Patrick walked to her and sat before she took his hand in her own.

"The people who tortured me used your face because they knew how deeply I loved you. They knew it would hurt me in a place I was unable to reconcile and they were right," she looked at him and his face was full of sadness.

"But I need for you to understand something," she said. "They used your face, but nothing else about any of what happened was at all reminiscent of you. They never touched me like you do. They never looked at me with anything other than disgust and anger and I never, ever felt an ounce of want or desire for him. He wasn't you. He was never the man I love and that part, in my head, was something that never wavered. I think, earlier, when you left to get me checked out, my mind drifted to the many times I thought I was almost going to get free. The man always came back and beat me. I never got away and I guess I was thrust back into that moment. I have so much fight in me, Patrick. After being with you and Emma and Maxie and Matt, I will never lose sight of what is real and what isn't. You don't make me think of anyone other than the man who has my heart. Touching you will do no harm, but I think it will do so much to help me feel beautiful and desirable. Making love to my husband is what I want and what I need," she said passionately.

"Can I ask you something?" he said softly.

"Always."

"Did they try and sexually assault you? Did they rape you?" he had to ask. He had to know.

She wiped her eyes and his heart sank.

"No. They were afraid of what might happen to them," she chuckled. "It was the first time I was ever thankful for this disease."

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, needing her to know how much he loved and needed her.

"I'm so sorry," he said brokenly. "I want to kill them with my bare hands."

"No," she sat back and held his face in her hands. "They are terrible and dangerous people, Patrick. I don't want anything more to happen to anyone I love."

"I just don't understand how people can be so cruel. I don't see how anyone could look at you and not see the amazing and beautiful woman who excites me in every way. How can anyone see anything but the woman you are?"

"I don't care what anyone sees when they look at me except you. I only want my husband to see me as desirable and that is my dream."

Patrick stood up and reached for her, taking her hand in his and wrapping his other hand around her.

"I do, he said softly. I always have," he leaned in and captured her mouth with his, her hands moving to his shirt and unbuttoning the material. She finally slipped her hands under the material and ran her fingers over his flesh.

He stepped back and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the floor. He smiled at her as she pulled her top off he tilted her chin up to his as his mouth searched for hers.

She moved with him to the bed and climbed on, pulling her bra off before she lay back and bit her lip as she watched him. His heart was pounding through his chest as he pulled his pants off and moved to the bed, lying next to her. His hand moved over her body and he cupped her breasts in his hands and leaned down to trace a line over her cleavage before covering her nipple with his mouth and sucking on the soft bud until it pebbled under him. He moved to the other and did the same as she ran her hands through his hair and licked her lips as he moved down her torso to her navel.

Patrick looked up at her with hooded eyes and she held his gaze as he pulled her pants off and moved up her legs to her knees, kissing the skin and sitting on his knees as he took her leg and held her foot to his chest, running his hands under her leg and to the soft underside of her knee. He moved his tongue over her thigh and to the inside of her flesh near her center. He did the same for her other leg and then moved to peel her panties off.

"God you're so beautiful," he said sincerely as he took her in for the first time in this setting. He was overcome with how much he missed her and how he never thought he would ever touch her again.

She sat up and gently pulled him down, moving him onto his back. She ran her hands over his chest, leaning in and leaving a trail of wet kisses across his body. He moved her long hair over to the side so he could watch her face as she moved down his body to his hips.

She smiled as she ran her hand over the concealed bulge in his boxers. He hissed in pleasure as she kissed his navel and then pulled his boxers off, moving to take him in her hands and running her fingers over his hard shaft.

He handed her a condom and she smiled as she rolled it on him before he turned them over and settled between her legs.

"Please tell me if you want me to stop," he said as he worried he might hurt her. She was always so small and tight and after two years, he worried maybe it would be uncomfortable.

"I'm okay," she smiled. "Just love me."

He lined himself up with her and leaned down to kiss her while he slowly pushed into her. She bent her knees and opened her legs wide for him as he fit perfectly with her.

He stilled his movements as his pelvis met hers and the power of the moment was overwhelming to both of them.

"I love you so much," he said as he moved slowly.

"I love you, too," she said as he linked his fingers through hers and met his thrusts with her hips. Soon, their passion took over and the familiar movements that they both adored started to come back.

"You feel so amazing," she said as she hooked her leg over his thigh.

He turned with her in his arms and she sat on her knees as she straddled him, resting her head against his chest as he held her tenderly and they moved slowly together.

His heart was so full of love for her as she moved against him and he moved his hand between them to rub the bundle of nerves at her center to help bring her over the edge. He watched as she sat up and held the headboard behind him as she let her orgasm hit and her first release in so long took over.

"That's it, let go for me," he said as he watched the glow on her face as she went through the heights of pleasure.

He moved them again to her back and she held his face as he thrust faster, his abdomen beginning to tighten as he knew he was close.

He rested his hands on either side of her face and tilted his pelvis to cause his body to hit hers in an intensely erotic way.

"Oh, that feels so good," she said as he moved a few more times before he pulsed inside of her and exploded in an intense release.

"Shit," he said as he moved a few more times, his body going limp in exhaustion and contentment.

He moved off of her and disposed of his protection before he came back and pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as they lay together, naked, his hand drawing circles on her back.

"I feel beautiful," she said as her tears fell. "I feel like maybe I'm really going to be okay."

He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss her.

"We are going to be okay. We are going to have it all," he whispered.

"I think I might finally believe that," she ran her hand over his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" he looked at her.

"For being the man who loves me. For being my hero. For holding me and making me feel safe. For believing in me," she smiled through her tears.

"I will always do whatever I can to make you feel safe. I will always believe in you and I have loved you forever," he said. "And you are my hero."

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, falling asleep in the arms of her husband, and completely satisfied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Patrick woke up in the middle of the night and looked at Robin asleep next to him. He also saw Emma had crawled into the bed at some point and was snuggled against her mother. He was glad he had put his underwear back on and Robin had put a nightshirt on just in case Emma woke them up.

He felt like his heart would burst with love for his family and how they were lying here like this after so long. He also worried that Robin wasn't totally okay, and they needed to be very careful with her mental state. He worried making love to her wasn't the right thing, but she wanted him and he wanted her, so much. He could deny her nothing.

He saw his phone had a message and he listened to it and smiled as Matt told him both Mac and Noah were here and anxious to see them. He held them off for the night, but they wanted to have breakfast together, with all of them. He was giving Patrick a heads up.

Patrick hung up the phone and snuggled back into bed, spooning with his wife who was spooning with Emma. The rest of the world could disappear. This was heaven.

XXXXX

"I don't like this," Robert said to Anna as they followed the nurse to a meeting she had with someone. "We have no idea who we're dealing with and we don't have adequate cover."

"What have we ever come across that you and I couldn't handle together?" Anna asked him and smiled before she cocked her gun.

"Good point, but this person kidnapped and tortured our daughter for almost two years. I don't think I can follow protocol," Robert said.

"Which is why we don't have adequate cover. This isn't business, Robert, it's personal," Anna said and they moved closer to the rendezvous point on the docks.

Robert nodded and they hid behind some crates, waiting while Sabrina sat on the docks.

"There you are," a voice said to the nurse as she stood up to greet him. "You look as stunning as ever."

"Thanks Uncle Jerry," Sabrina said. "I thought my dad would be here."

"He had an important meeting and it couldn't be helped," Jerry said.

"Oh, was it about Robin? I thought she was taken care of."

"The sweet doctor has been moved for now and we are unable to locate her. You didn't exactly do your job with her husband," Jerry said.

"I tried. I went after him, but he wasn't interested. I even tried to get his brat to like me, but she was a little bitch. I think maybe he's gay."

Robert and Anna fumed from behind the crates as they listened to this. Jerry Jacks was a ruthless killer, they knew that, but they needed to find out who was funding this operation. Who was the nurses father? What did they want with Robin?

"He isn't gay," Jerry said. "He's simply in love with his wife. I can understand that. Robin has some amazing attributes."

Robert went to move when Anna stopped him with a death glare.

He held his gun and fumed.

"She is HIV positive. How could he want that? What kind of a life is that? They can never be free to do anything. He can never be spontaneous," she smiled. "He needs a real woman."

Jerry shook his head and looked at the woman who he called niece, but who had no relation to him.

"Keep your childhood fantasies to yourself. We aren't interested in improving your love life. We need Dr. Scorpio to make a cure for the poison and that is our only concern. We need to find her."

"Well I can't help you. I don't know where he went and some old guys accosted me at the hospital looking for Patrick, so you should beware. They seemed really pissed."

Jerry sighed.

"It better not be old man Scorpio. He isn't going to want to deal with your father," Jerry said.

"Are we done? I want to go meet Carlos."

"Carlos? The Jerome henchman?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"He's good to me and I need that."

"Whatever," Jerry said. "I'll be in touch."

Sabrina left and Jerry picked up his phone, making a call.

"Yeah, they are both gone, and the kid, too. No, I don't know where, but the chip we put in her will let us know soon enough. No, it will only show up if they run certain tests and chances are she isn't in a medical facility. Yes, it could be fatal if she does that, but why would they? If she does, it's her life on the line. Whatever. Keep me informed. Okay, goodbye."

Anna and Robert watched as Jerry left. They both looked at each other and nodded.

They had to get to Robin.

XXXX

"Are you sure you are up to having breakfast with everyone?" Patrick asked Robin after they had gotten Emma up and dressed.

"I want to start getting back to normal," she smiled. "Whatever that is."

He pulled his shirt on and nodded. He thought she seemed a little off, but he didn't want to push it. He didn't know what was right.

XXXX

The group gathered in a private conference room for breakfast and Mac was sitting with Robin and Maxie and Emma while Noah spent time with his sons. Patrick kept his eye on Robin the whole time.

"I can't believe she's alive," Noah said and hugged Patrick again. "I can't believe you're out of jail." He smiled and hugged Matt.

"And we can't believe you're here, dad," Matt said and Patrick laughed.

"So tell me how you knew something was off?" Patrick asked him after they all sat down to eat.

"That nurse," Noah said, being careful of his words because Emma was there, although she was busy watching a video on her little device.

"She tried to skype with me and told me you said it was okay. I declined her connection and then she sent a message saying Emma wanted to talk to me. She implied if I didn't respond, I wouldn't see you or Emma again."

Patrick was floored and Robin looked worried.

"Who is this nurse? Is she dangerous?" Robin asked.

"Her name is Sabrina and she has been trying to get me to date her. She doesn't know how to take no for an answer," Patrick said. "It doesn't matter. She can't get to any of us."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, her knee shaking at her nerves.

"We won't let anything happen to any of you," Mac said and held his hand over hers.

"Okay," Robin said softly.

Patrick watched her and he saw she barely touched her food. After a while, he looked at Matt and Maxie.

"Would you guys mind taking Emma for a little while? I want to take Robin to rest."

"Of course. I think we should try to race across the pool again. Maybe we can challenge the old men?" Maxie asked.

"Hey, who are you calling old?" Noah asked and Mac laughed as they both got up and everyone heard their muscles crack.

"No comment," Matt said and they all laughed as they went out.

Patrick walked to Robin and sat down next to her.

"What's going through your mind? Are you okay?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"I'm just a little spacey. I feel like I don't have control over my emotions. It's weird, but I feel like something isn't right."

He stood up and helped her up.

""Let's go back to the room and rest. I think maybe we pushed too far last night."

She took his arm and leaned against him as they walked.

"No we didn't. It was just what I needed," she said.

"Me too, but I just want you to be okay. I just wish we could go home."

She nodded.

"I think something is wrong," she stopped suddenly and he looked at her.

"What is it? Talk to me."

"I feel like my insides are on fire," she said. "I don't know how to explain it," she said and her tears fell.

He went to get help when Mac and Noah ran up to him.

"We need to get Robin help, now. I spoke with Anna and Robert and we don't have much time," Noah said.

Patrick looked at Robin as she collapsed to the floor and began to seizure.

"Oh God, oh no," he cried and held her while Noah began to bark orders. Patrick felt like he was about to lose his whole world again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

"A chip? What the hell does that mean? Is it a medical device? Something poison? A tracking chip? What can I do with a 'chip'?" Patrick was yelling as he paced up and down the hall. Robin had been taken to have a full body scan, and they were waiting for her blood work to come back. She had been unconscious since the seizure and Matt and Noah were struggling to calm Patrick down.

"We are looking at every angle, son," Noah said. "The Drake minds are all on it and there isn't a medical issue the three of us can't fix together, okay?"

Matt nodded.

"Dad's right. We may have our issues, but we are the smartest doctors around," he smiled when Patrick smirked. "We will figure this out."

Mac ran back to them and Patrick stiffened.

"Did you talk to them?"

"Yes. Anna and Robert are on their way here. They said Sabrina met with Jerry Jacks, but he isn't the big one behind this. They couldn't figure that out, but they think it's Sabrina's father."

"Jerry Jacks? The guy who held up the Metro Court?" Noah asked.

"And the one who shot Robin point blank and let her almost bleed to death," Patrick said bitingly. "Robin knew he was involved. She wrote about it in her journal."

They all looked at him.

"Her journal? What else did she say? Did she mention who else was involved? How come this is the first I'm hearing of this journal?" Mac yelled.

Patrick ran his hands through his hair.

"It's personal. Robin kept it while they held her. She wrote about what was happening and what she was feeling. She kept it to remind herself of home."

"Where is it? We need to read all of it and see if there is anything that will help us," Matt said.

"No," Patrick felt sick. "It's her private thoughts. She would feel so violated," he said, knowing it might have to be done.

"But you obviously read it," Noah said. "Is there anything you can recall?"

"I didn't read all of it, just a few passages. It was mostly about the torture. They used me to hurt her."

"What does that mean?" Mac asked.

"They had a mask of my face. It was incredibly real and they had someone wear it and torture her so it looked like I was torturing her."

The three other men were quiet, all lost in thought about how horrible Robin's ordeal must have been.

"Son, you need to read the rest. It might be our only hope," Noah said to him.

They looked up as the doctor walked towards them and the three Drake men along with Mac stood up ready for the worst.

XXXX

Matt found Maxie in the play area, watching Emma as she participated in a playgroup. The resort had a ton of activities for kids who were staying there and Emma made some fast friends.

"How is she?" Maxie asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Were you crying?" Matt asked as he sat down on the bench next to her.

"No, yes, maybe," she said and sighed. "I'm scared."

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"I know."

"Is she going to be okay?" Maxie asked as she sat back.

"Matt wiped his face and looked at Emma who smiled and waved to him. He waved back and then nodded.

"She is going to be fine. We can't entertain any other possibility. My brother won't make it if she isn't and that beautiful little girl needs her mom."

Maxie felt her heart drop.

"So whatever you found out is really bad?"

He looked at her and this time his eyes were wet.

"My brother has some decisions to make and I can't imagine having to do that. If it were you, I don't think I could."

Maxie snuggled against him and put her hand on his chest.

"You would do whatever you had to do because you're not made any other way. You are a strong and sexy man who never backs down from anyone or anything. Patrick is the same way."

Matt looked at her.

"Strong and sexy? You think Patrick is strong and sexy?"

Maxie blushed.

"Don't you?"

Matt laughed and Maxie shrugged.

"You know what he isn't?"

Matt pouted.

"No, apparently he's amazing."

Maxie turned his face to look at her.

"He isn't you," she said and pulled him to her for a kiss. "And you have my heart."

He kissed her again and the two of them sat together and watched Emma play.

XXXX

Patrick sat and held Robin's hand as she lay there, unmoving and unresponsive. He had no more tears and no more options.

"I really need you to wake up," he said softly. "I need you to tell me what to do."

He smoothed her long hair back and thought she looked pale. He fought his fear and thought back a few hours before when he was making love to her.

That couldn't be the last time.

"I need to know what to do. I won't survive losing you like this, Robin. I need you to help me. I need you to be here in this world with me."

She didn't move and he looked at the machines before he stood up and picked up the cup of water, throwing it across the room.

"Fuck this," he said and turned to her. He walked to the bed and held her face in his hands. "You need to listen to me right now. I know you don't like to be told what to do, but you once told me that when I'm right, you listen. I'm right this time. You can fight this. You are the strongest person I have ever met and you need to fight this. You need to push through the pain and the fear and come back to me and our beautiful daughter. I don't what these people thought they would accomplish by torturing you, but they were wrong. You can beat this," he said and leaned in to kiss her lips. "You can beat this," he said softly as he put his head in his hands.

"Son?"

Noah stood at the door and Patrick turned to look at him.

"What do you think? Do you know what it is?"

"It's some sort of device that was placed in her lower back. It's deep, almost near the spine."

Patrick felt sick.

"Keep going."

"It appears to be some sort of transmitting device, and it's likely they activated it to find her."

Patrick turned and looked at his father.

"What is she, an animal they are tracking? Who does this to human beings?" he asked and could see there was more.

"Tell me what you can't."

Noah looked at Robin and sat down.

"It's not just a chip," he began. "It's a pouch that is full of something, probably poison. It's begun to leak, and that's most likely why she seizured."

Patrick paled.

"What? Then we have to get it out. We have to do it now!"

"We can't."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't? I'll do it. Prep an O.R. right now!"

"Son, look at me," Noah said firmly. "Here is the scan."

He handed Patrick an image and the doctor in him saw immediately what was wrong.

"If we touch it, it will burst directly into her spinal fluid," he said.

"And move immediately to her brain," Noah added.

"Oh, God," Patrick said and put his head in his hands. "What did I allow to happen to her? What did I do?"

Noah put his hand on Patrick and squeezed his shoulder.

"You did nothing. This isn't your fault and we will simply need to fix it. We need to discover the kind of poison they used and make an antidote. Right now, the leak isn't near her spinal column, so although it's affecting her, it isn't as bad as it could have been. We need to work hard and create a cure."

Patrick glared at him.

"We are neurosurgeons, dad, not research scientists. Robin is the one who can do this. She is the best there is and they gave her this knowing she would have to find it. They did the only thing they knew would force her to fix what they wanted. They wanted her to find a cure for Jerry Jacks and she wouldn't do it. She wrote about it, dad, and they tortured her because of it. They must have done this, knowing if she wanted to live, she would have to cure him," he said brokenly. "I can't breathe."

Noah felt the horror his son did. He hugged him and tried to figure out a plan, but he couldn't. They needed the best research scientist in the world, and she was lying unconscious in the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

_I feel strange and it scares me. I blacked out the last time they used the probes and I'm scared something went wrong. I find I can't remember some things and my dexterity is off. These jerks who are torturing me don't know what they are doing. I tried to explain that I am a human being and they need to stop. If they have to do what they are doing, I begged them to at least make sure things were sterile. _

_They told me it didn't matter because I was diseased._

_I need someone to help me._

XXXX

Patrick fought back his tears as he read the journal. It was torturous, reading about all she went through and knowing some of the back story now just killed him. He didn't know how Robin held on as long as she did. These people were ruthless and evil and the mind games they played were horrific. He knew he had to keep reading.

XXXX

_I'm in the infirmary, or whatever they are calling it. I have been having trouble keeping food down and I am vomiting blood. I told them it was because my stomach lining was irritated and they needed to get me some anti nausea medication because my cocktail changed. They won't listen and now I'm in isolation. _

_It's strange, because I don't want them to touch me, but I ache for human contact. That's not true. I ache for Patrick's touch. I miss his warmth and his strength. I miss sitting on his lap and feeling his long arms hold me and keep me safe. I just miss him. _

_I'm scared I won't feel that again._

XXXX

Patrick put the journal down and moved to the bed. He held her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You will never spend another day without my touch. You are not alone and you are so loved. I am so very sorry you suffered so much. I wish, more than anything, I could take it all back."

He picked up the journal and held her hand, his touch never leaving her.

XXXX

_Today is Emma's birthday. At least I think it is, because I am not totally sure of the date. I have been trying to keep track of the days, but sometimes there are holes. _

_My heart breaks that I'm not there. I really hope that Patrick shows her the video we made last year. I hope she knows how proud I am to be her mom. She is such a blessing to me and Patrick. I think I will write her some letters, so if I am ever found, she will grow up and know, even if I wasn't there, she was loved and wanted by both of her parents. _

_I can't believe I became a mom. I never believed it would happen, and it seemed like it wouldn't. The guilt and worry about giving a child HIV was paralyzing to me, but as a doctor, I knew the chances were slim. I think, if I'm honest, I was worried about leaving my child too soon. It wasn't so much if my baby would be positive, but if she would have to watch me succumb to the disease. _

_I worry about that every day. Not only Emma, but Patrick. I don't want them to go through that. That's why I was so scared earlier this year. I don't think I felt worthy of having them hold my hand. I wasted so much time then. I made Patrick sad and I kept so much to myself. I was so wrong._

_I want Emma to know what a blessing this live is. I want her to know how wonderful it is when you find happiness in the daily routines. I want her to know that she was loved and wanted, even if it took me too long to let her daddy know it. I just want her to be healthy and happy._

_Mommy loves you Emma Grace. Happy Birthday._

_XXXX_

"Did you find anything yet?" Matt walked into the room as Patrick put the journal down. He wiped his eyes and looked at his brother.

"No, nothing."

"Has there been any change?"

"No. She is slowly dying and we have nothing to do to help her. We rescued her simply to show her how much she has to fight for and then we are going to take it all away. This is a sick and cruel joke, Matt."

The younger Drake sat down and looked at Robin.

"Maybe we should operate?"

Patrick shook his head.

"The risk is too great. We would have to cut through the spinal fluid and the capsule is already leaking. We don't even know what this poison is, and the effects it might have going directly into her spinal fluid could be fatal. We can't chance that."

"Dad and I are going to be in the lounge researching what we can. If you find anything in the journal, please let us know."

Patrick nodded.

"I will. Thank you."

Matt walked out and Patrick picked up the journal, flipping through until he saw something that struck his eye.

XXXX

_How do you make something that can't be made? These freaks expect me to make an antidote for __Strychnine. It's impossible and they think I'm simply stalling. It can't be done and every day they make me work is another day that I come up empty. This person who is infected is going to die, and that's a given. _

_I made the mistake of asking Jerry about it. I quickly realized that he wasn't the one infected and when I questioned him, it got ugly. I don't understand how he is related to Jax. He is cruel and sadistic and he scares me. What scares me even more is that he is answering to someone else. _

_I figured he wasn't infected, because Strychnine would be fast acting. He told me someone else was infected with bait from a rodent trap. When I explained that it was fatal, he used the stun gun on me. I don't understand what he expects. I'm not a mad scientist. If I could do this, I would, but I can't. I can't and I don't want to die. _

_He's coming._

XXXX

Patrick got up and raced to the lounge. He looked at his father and Matt and when the words came out of his mouth, he felt the weight of the world on them.

"It's a form of Strychnine."

Noah and Matt were stunned.

"But that means there can't be a cure," Matt said.

Patrick turned and went back into Robin's room and the men followed.

"Robin? You need to wake up," Patrick was rubbing her arms and trying to rouse her. "You need to tell us what to do, baby, please."

Noah walked to him and pulled him away.

"No, dad, I need her to wake up and tell me this is all a bad dream. I need to know that I didn't get my wife back only for her to die. I need someone to fucking do something!" he yelled.

"We need to take a step back and think about this," Noah said and Matt crossed his arms, trying to hold in his own tears.

"No we don't. We don't have time to sit back and wait," Patrick said.

"We need to figure out what to do without making it worse," Noah said. "There must be another reason they did this and we have to," he stopped when Patrick cut him off.

"I'm not giving up on her. You can leave because that's what you do, isn't it? Your wife was dying and you walked out. I am not doing that and I am not listening to you talk about giving up!"

"Patrick, stop," Matt said to his brother. "He wasn't suggesting we give up. You're out of line."

"No, son, it's okay. I am that person," Noah said. "I gave up on all of you, but I'm not doing that now. I am simply asking to take a step back and look at this from all angles so we don't do something that has catastrophic consequences. Anna and Robert will be here soon and I think we need to hear what they have to say."

Patrick looked at his father.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw that in your face."

Noah smiled and shook his head.

"No apologies necessary. Matt and I will go do some more research. Why don't you read some more."

Patrick nodded and watched as Matt left with Noah. He turned and looked at Robin and sat down, taking her hand in his own and the journal in the other.

XXXX

_It's so quiet. I am trying not to get lost in the silence, but it's so hard. Being in isolation makes your mind play tricks on you and the people who used to come and bring me food have now moved to simply shoving it under the door. It's like they can't stand to be near me. _

_I don't understand why this is happening. I have always tried to do right by people. I know I'm not perfect, but I don't deserve this. _

_I'm just going to concentrate on what I know to be true. That's what I can do to stay alert. _

_I know I am Robin Scorpio Drake. _

_I know I am a wife and a mother._

_I know I have worth._

_I know I am more than what they think I am._

_I am in love with my husband_

_I want to grow old with him._

_I want to watch my daughter grow._

_I want to laugh and sing and dance._

_I want to live._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for the amazing feedback! It totally motivates me


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Patrick paced around the bed as he took a break from reading. He thought it was fitting that he had to read all of this. He figured it was a fraction of the torture his wife had endured.

He wiped his eyes and worried. He felt like a failure and it was absolutely debilitating.

"Patrick?"

He turned to the bed and saw Robin looking at him.

"You're awake?" he went to the bed and saw her try and sit up.

"What happened? Last I remember we were in bed together," she said and reached her hand to his cheek.

He held her hand and kissed her palm.

"You had a seizure and have been unconscious for a day."

"What? Why?" she sat up and he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Don't move too much," he bit back his tears.

"Why? What aren't you telling me? Where's Emma?"

"Emma is with Maxie."

"Okay, so what is it?"

He sat down and sighed.

"We think you've been poisoned."

She was quiet and shook her head.

"No I wasn't. They didn't poison me, they wanted me to cure the poison, but I couldn't."

He stroked her cheek and she moved his hand.

"Patrick, I was not poisoned," she said as her chin quivered.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," he began and she shook her head.

"No! If I was poisoned, that means I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Please tell me this isn't true," she put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Patrick moved to sit on the bed facing her and he pulled her into his arms. He was as broken as the tears that wracked her body. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This was worse than any torture. This was the end.

"Patrick?" a voice that wasn't Robin startled him awake. He looked around and saw he had been dreaming.

"What happened?"

Matt smiled and looked at his brother who appeared to have aged ten years overnight.

"Nothing. You fell asleep."

He looked and saw the empty bed.

"Where is she?"

"They took her for another MRI to make sure the chip hasn't moved. Anna and Robert are here and we all need to talk."

Patrick wiped his face and stood up.

"Matt, I can't do this. I can't just watch her die and do nothing," he said and sat back down, his tears coming.

Matt sat next to him and squeezed his shoulder.

"We are going to do everything in our power to make sure she lives. You can't give up, Patrick."

He nodded and sighed.

"Strychnine?" he said brokenly.

Matt hugged him.

"I know. But remember, Patrick, we don't know that's what they gave her. We only know that's what they wanted her to work on."

Patrick knew that, but it didn't make him worry any less.

XXXX

"I want to see the journal," Robert said.

"No," Patrick paced in the room. "It's personal and the only that will accomplish is hurting Robin."

"I don't think that's for you to decide," Robert got in his face and Patrick crossed his arms.

"Stop it, both of you," Anna said. "Patrick's right, Robert. These are Robin's personal thoughts and they aren't to be messed with. Patrick is reading it and he will let us know if there is anything we should know."

Robert looked at his ex wife and shook his head.

"He isn't a spy. How is he going to know what code words she used? What if there is some message in her words?"

"Robin isn't a spy. Her journal is full of the torture she endured at the hands of these pricks. She wasn't writing in code, she was begging and pleading to be rescued. She wasn't hiding anything, she was praying I would find her and I didn't. I never answered any of her pleas or calls. I did nothing to stop her suffering and if you think, for one second, I will allow her one more moment of hurt, you have another think coming. You aren't reading anything," he said, his voice shaking.

Robert could see the younger man's torment and he nodded.

"Okay, but I reserve my right to bring this up again."

Noah looked at them and sighed.

"Our best bet might be to surgically remove the object."

"But you said it's against her spinal column and if it ruptures, it will go directly to her brain. We can't do that," Anna said.

"We may not have any choice. If this poison continues to leak, it's slowly killing her. She is out of options," Matt said.

Patrick sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Patrick? You're the best surgeon. What do you think?" Mac asked him.

"With all due respect, this is my specialty," Matt said. "I have been trained and worked at the Johns Hopkins neurosurgical spine center. I am the best and I can do it."

Patrick looked at Mac.

"It could kill her, or paralyze her. The chances of going in and getting this out without severing anything are precarious. We also don't know if this thing is booby trapped. We could be walking into a trap."

"Then we can't do it," Mac said.

"But if we do nothing, she will slowly be poisoned to death," Patrick added.

They were all quiet, trying to grasp the gravity of the situation. They looked up as Robin was wheeled back into the room and Robert went to her, not having seen her yet.

"She looks so tiny," he said and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Robin, can you hear me? Daddy's here," he said softly.

Anna wiped her eyes and Mac walked to her.

"Tell me what you are thinking. Is it Faison?"

Patrick looked at him.

"The man who faked your deaths?"

Robert stood up and sighed.

"If he is involved, we have to be very careful. He has tentacles everywhere."

"How does Sabrina fit into this? Is she involved?" Mac asked.

"She sure as hell is something," Noah said spitefully. "She knows something, I know she does."

Patrick shrugged.

"I'll call her. I'll pledge my undying love if it will help us get answers."

"No son, she's dangerous," Noah said.

"I don't care. I'll sell my soul to the devil if it saves my wife," he cried.

"No. None of you are doing anything like that," a voice said and they all looked at the bed. Robin looked at all of them. "Someone needs to tell me what's going on."

Patrick looked to make sure he wasn't dreaming again before he rushed to the bed and took her hand.

"Hey, welcome back."

She looked at him and her eyes were full of love.

"What are you talking about? Who are you declaring your love for?"

Patrick looked at the rest of them.

"Can you give me a minute alone with my wife?"

They nodded, but Robert and Anna walked up to her.

"We love you," they said.

"I love you both, too, so much," she smiled and hugged each of them.

Patrick sat on the side of the bed after everyone left and took her hand.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

She was quiet for a minute.

"I remember spending an amazing night with you," she smiled. "And then we had breakfast, I think, but I don't remember anything else."

"That's all right, and after breakfast you had a seizure. You've been out for almost 24 hours."

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember a time when the people who held you performed any kind of surgery on you?"

She looked into his eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think so, but there is a lot I don't remember. Patrick, tell me what you're thinking."

He got up and showed her the scan of her back.

"This is what we found in your MRI."

She studied it and her eyes flew open as she saw the contrast dye.

"Something is there and something is coming out of it?"

His eyes filled with tears as he watched her.

"We thought it was some kind of tracking chip, but it's evident now that it's a vial of some sort, and it's leaking."

"Oh God," she said and lay back, covering her face.

"Robin, baby look at me, please," he said, not caring that his tears fell.

She did and her own terror matched his.

"I wouldn't have told you, but you're the best scientist I know. I am not sure what to do. Matt wants to operate and remove the vial."

"That's good. That's what we should do," she said.

"But it's up against your spinal column. He could sever your cord or the vial could be booby trapped and explode, moving directly into your spinal fluid. It could be fatal," he said and put his face in his hands.

She reached to his face and stroked his forehead until he looked at her.

"Patrick, I love you," she said softly. "I am so lucky to be your wife and I want that to continue for a long time. If they put what I think they put into this vial, then I am dead anyway. I think surgery is the only chance we have."

He moved to hold her in his arms and he cried.

"I can't lose you again, Robin. I need you and I love you so much."

She held him and cried with him.

"I need you, too," she said softly. "I think this is our only hope."

He lay her back and sighed.

"Now who were you going to declare your love?" she teased.

He blushed and sighed.

"The nurse who tried to contact my dad. We think she is somehow involved."

"Well if she is, we need to be careful. These people have no humanity at all, Patrick. They didn't care that I was a human being and they were ruthless. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He adored how she was concerned for him despite her dire situation.

"Nothing will happen to me," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Excuse me," a nurse said as she walked in.

"Yes?"

"We need to run some more tests on Robin."

"What tests?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure. They said to bring her to radiology. It won't be long," she smiled.

Patrick looked at Robin and she nodded.

"It's okay. I'll be right back."

He kissed her again and watched as she sat in the wheelchair and the nurse pushed her out. He put his head in his hands and exhaled.

A few minutes later, Matt and Noah came in with a nurse.

"Where is she? We need to take her for a chest and pelvic x-ray," Noah said.

"The nurse came to take her ten minutes ago," Patrick said. He saw the nurse walking down the hall. "She took her," he ran out. "Hey, where did you take Robin? The patient in here?"

The nurse looked at them and motioned down the hall. "Radiology. They need to do a lumbar puncture," she said.

The three men all paled.

"What? No! Who ordered that?" Matt asked.

"Doctor Faison?" the nurse read.

"No! You need to stop it right now! They will rupture the capsule if they do a spinal. What room? Oh God, no!" Patrick felt like he would faint. He let them take her right back into the hands of this torturer.

They all raced to radiology and prayed they got there before it was too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"_Excuse me," a nurse said as she walked in. _

"_Yes?"_

"_We need to run some more tests on Robin."_

"_What tests?" Robin asked. _

"_I'm not sure. They said to bring her to radiology. It won't be long," she smiled. _

_Patrick looked at Robin and she nodded. _

"_It's okay. I'll be right back."_

The nurse wheeled Robin down a long hallway and Robin suddenly felt like something wasn't right.

"You know what? I think I might throw up. Can we stop for a minute?"

The nurse ignored her and kept pushing the chair.

"Stop this chair right now!"

The nurse put her hand on Robin's shoulder and dug her fingers into her.

"You need to shut up."

Robin put her feet down and the chair stopped, causing the nurse to fall forward. Robin got up and did her best to stand, but she was really weak.

"You can't get away. There is nowhere for you to run," the nurse said and reached into her pocket, pulling out a syringe."

"Help! Help!" Robin screamed and her body was shaking. "Oh God, please not again," she sobbed as the nurse walked towards her.

"Get away from her!" Patrick's deep voice came through the hall and the nurse dropped the syringe and ran.

"Go to Robin," Matt said. "I got her."

Matt raced after the nurse and Noah called for help while Patrick went to his wife.

"Robin? Are you okay?" he was frantic as he saw her huddled on the ground, her whole body shaking.

She looked at him and launched herself into his arms, clutching him as if her life depended on it.

"It's okay," he wrapped his arms around you. "You're safe and it's okay," he said brokenly as he held her and felt her sobbing against him.

Matt ran back to them and Noah ran over.

"Security has her. She isn't a nurse here. Robert and Anna and Mac are going to handle her."

"I'm going to be sick," Robin said and moved to sit against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe.

Patrick saw her gown was twisted up around her waist and she was almost naked. He moved to cover her and she appeared to almost pass out.

"Hey, Robin? Please don't do that," he smiled as she opened her eyes again. "That's it, that's good," Patrick stood up and gathered Robin in his arms, making sure she was covered. She held her arms around his neck. He just wanted to get her back into bed. Matt and Noah led the way and they went back to the room.

"Give us a minute alone," Patrick said as they walked in.

Noah and Matt nodded and walked out, closing the door.

Patrick placed her gently in the bed and hated how pale she looked. He grabbed a stethoscope and sighed.

"Robin, look at me and try to relax. Your heart is racing and you need to try and relax," he said and held her face in his hands.

She blinked and looked at him, trying to stay grounded in his eyes. She took a few deep breaths and he smoothed her hair back.

"That's great," he smiled. "You're doing great."

She closed her eyes and said nothing.

Patrick took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I can't believe I let this happen again. I understand how you must think that I can't protect you, but I promise you, with everything I am, that I will do better."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a realization coming to her.

"I love you," she said softly. "Do you know what you just did?"

He wiped her tears and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I did nothing. I failed you."

She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You came when I needed you. The time I was held, I cried so many times for help. Nobody has ever come when I needed help. Tonight, you came. You saved me," she said and sat up to hug him. "That's everything to me, Patrick. Thank you," she said and cried into his shoulder.

He had no words. He felt such an intense love for her and a need to protect her at all costs.

"Do I have to stay here?" she asked softly as he lay her back. "I'm scared and I don't want to be scared anymore."

His eyes filled with tears as he saw her struggling with so much.

"I'm not leaving your side," he said and watched as she closed her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you," he repeated, feeling the hollowness of his words.

The machines all rang and he watched as she began to seizure again.

"Robin? Baby please hold on," he said through his tears as the nurses and doctors rushed in. "Oh, please," he felt his heart crumble. He new the poison was moving through her body.

Noah and Matt stood beside him and watched as they medicated her again.

"I need some air," Patrick said and walked out.

"I'll go," Noah said and followed his son.

Patrick walked down the hall and kicked a garbage can before he picked up a chair and threw it.

"Are you done?" Noah walked up to him.

"No. I'm not done until I know my wife didn't suffer torture for two years only to slowly die from poison. I'm not done until she can look at me and I don't see the terror she is living in. It's not done until I can wake up and know my family is safe and healthy."

Patrick paced as he yelled and Noah walked to him and grabbed his arm.

"This isn't helping Robin," he said firmly.

Patrick pulled his arm away and glared at his dad.

"Get away from me."

"No. You need to let it out and then you need to get back in there and be with her. There is no part of this that Robin needs to go through alone."

"You don't understand," Patrick began to break down. "It's killing me to see her suffer," he said and leaned against the wall, sliding down and letting his tears come.

Noah nodded and walked to sit down next to him.

"I do understand, son. Every treatment and every tear your mother shed was like a knife to my heart. I would have soul my soul to the devil to save her, and I did, but the devil was the bottle and it cost me more than I can ever repay," Noah reached and squeezed Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick looked at his dad and felt like a little kid again. He had so longed for his father's guidance for so many years.

"Dad, what am I supposed to do? How can I help her?"

Noah smiled and then shrugged.

"You sit with her, hold her hand, show her you aren't scared of what's she facing," he sighed. "And then you let Matt operate."

"No," Patrick shook his head. "It's too dangerous. She'll die."

"I don't think so," Noah said. "Matt is very skilled, son. He wants to do this and I believe he can."

Patrick stood up and shook his head.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but the last time you believed in surgery to save a loved one, it didn't work out that way."

Noah stood up and nodded.

"You're right, but I wasn't thinking with my mind, but with my heart. Patrick, I never should have operated on your mother, but I was too arrogant to let anyone else near her and it cost her everything. It cost all of us everything. But this is different. Matt is trained. He isn't as emotionally attached as you are and he has something to prove."

"Dad, he's been in prison for the last year. It's not like he's been able to brush up in his skills."

"I can do it," Matt said as he walked in. "I'm the only one who can."

Patrick put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do.

"I need to talk to Robin," he said.

"She is sedated. She will wake up in a few hours," Matt said.

"Go sit with her and think about things," Noah said. "You should try and finish reading the journal, too."

Patrick nodded and looked at them.

"Thank you. Both of you."

They nodded and he walked into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love so more reviews! It motivates me


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick sat there, holding Robin's hand, a million thoughts running through his head. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to trust Matt to operate, but what if it was the wrong thing to do? What if it didn't work and he lost his wife and his brother?

"I don't know what to do," he said aloud and sighed.

"Daddy?" Emma walked into the room and Patrick wiped his face and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey baby," he said and saw Maxie standing there.

"She needs to be with you for a little while," Maxie said and looked at Robin. "And I hoped maybe I could talk to Robin."

"Of course," Patrick said and smiled. "Do you want to go get some ice cream while Aunt Maxie sits with mommy?"

Emma nodded and sniffed.

Patrick took her hand and they walked to the cafeteria area where Patrick bought them each some yogurt. He took her to a small booth and they sat down.

"Daddy? Is mommy going to be okay?" Emma asked quietly.

Patrick sighed and looked into his daughter's eyes which were mirror images of Robin.

"I hope so. I am doing my best to help her."

"Does she need medicine?"

Patrick smiled.

"Kind of. She might need an operation to fix her."

"Is she broken?"

He smiled.

"No, mommy isn't broken. Daddy feels a little broken, though."

"Can I fix you?" she smiled. "I can kiss you and make it better."

He moved and she ran over and sat on his lap, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Is that better?"

"So much better," he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Can I help fix mommy?"

"Of course you can. I think if you sit with mommy, it will help her so much."

"What if I read her a story?"

"I think that would be great, too. Should we go do that?"

"Yes. I don't think mommy should be alone with Aunt Maxie."

Patrick was surprised.

"Why would you say that?"

"She keeps brushing my hair. I don't want my hair to have curls. She might try to fix mommy's hair and I don't think she needs that. Mommy is beautiful just the way she is."

Patrick hugged her and felt so blessed.

"I agree. Mommy is absolutely beautiful. You know, some people handle things in different ways when they are sad. You like to read and I like to work and Aunt Maxie likes to curl hair."

Emma looked at him and had a confused look on her face.

"Doesn't Aunt Maxie read or work?"

Patrick laughed.

"That's a good question," he stood up and took the garbage to throw it out. "Let's go see mommy."

Emma smiled and they walked back into the room. Maxie was smoothing Robin's hair back and Emma looked at Patrick.

"See?"

He grinned and nodded.

"If it makes her happy, it's okay," he whispered.

Maxie turned and saw them and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm going to meet Matt for dinner. Is it okay if Emma stays here?"

Patrick nodded.

"Of course. Have a nice dinner."

She smiled and left.

Emma looked at him.

"Can I snuggle with mommy?"

He nodded and watched as she took her shoes off and climbed onto the bed, moving to snuggle against Robin. Patrick sat down on the chair by the bed and took out the journal. He smiled as Emma began to tell Robin a story and he read.

_I've been left alone for awhile, and I think it's because they are trying to force me into action. I have been less than receptive to helping with their ridiculous medical experimentation. I don't care if I have to sit looking at the wall. I won't break. _

_I am almost finished writing a story for Emma, and I can't wait to read it to her. It's the story of how she came to be, and I need her to know how much she was loved and wanted. If I can't, I want Patrick to read it to her. _

_Someone's coming._

_It's been a while since I've been able to write. I think it's been a month, but I can't be sure. When they took me last time, they did something and it was so bad. I think they did a lumbar puncture, but I feel like they messed up. I had so much pain and I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to walk again. These people have no respect for my life at all. _

Patrick looked at Robin and Emma and wished he knew when she wrote the journals. He was sure this was when they put the device in. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have been in. He also worried maybe she contracted some kind of virus they didn't even know about yet. He looked again to see if she said anything more.

_The pseudo doctor was in again and I think I have an infection. I've been running a fever for a week and I don't know why. I'm really scared it might be something that will hurt my viral load, but these idiots don't seem to know what to do. _

_I've been thinking so much about what a fool I had been when I was having trouble a few months ago with my count. I wasted such precious time with Patrick and he is the only strength I need. I can't believe I thought it would be better if I wasn't there. Nothing in my life is better without him. God, I miss him so much."_

Patrick wiped his eyes and took her hand in his, kissing her fingers.

"Daddy? Will you tell mommy and me a story?" Emma asked sleepily.

Patrick flipped to the back of the journal and saw the title

For Emma

"I have one right here for you," he said and moved to sit on the bed with them. He started reading Robin's story.

"Once upon a time, there was a young woman who lived alone. She was short and had long brown hair and she was very smart. She had a lot of friends and she worked very hard to help people around her. She spent long days doing research at the hospital, but at night, when she came home, she was lonely.

One day, she was at work and she bumped into a doctor who was very handsome and very tall. He was so tall, he thought the woman was a kid and not a doctor herself. She made sure he knew she wasn't someone who could be bullied.

The woman really liked the doctor, but she wasn't sure he liked her back, so she kept her feelings to herself. She was worried maybe he wouldn't like her because she had a lot of things on her mind and she didn't tell him about them. He had to work really hard to get her to talk to him and then, something really amazing happened."

Emma was watching him intently and she smiled.

"This is how mommy met you, isn't it?" she asked as she played with Robin's hand.

Patrick smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be," he smiled. "Should I continue?"

She nodded and settled in as he continued.

"Something scary happened and the girl got sick. She didn't want to let anyone know how scared she was, but the handsome doctor knew it and he came in and held her hand. He treated her with respect and he allowed her to be scared without making her feel like she was weak. Emma, that's really important. When you grow up and you meet someone you like a lot, it's important that they care about you in a way that makes you feel good about yourself. You should never change for anyone."

Emma was mesmerized and Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued.

"The girl got better, and she started to really like the handsome doctor. The best was that she found out he was so much more than a handsome doctor. He was brilliant and sweet and sensitive and caring. He was truly a gentleman and he treated the girl with such care that she felt like she was finally at home. But you know what the best thing was? It was the hugs. The girl always got teased because she was so short, but when the man hugged her, because he was so tall, she fit perfectly in his arms and he rested his chin on her head and she felt like her body was made to hug his."

Patrick stopped and felt his tears come as he read. He took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes.

"It's okay daddy, I know mommy is writing about you," Emma said and smiled. "Mommy always told me how much she loved your hugs."

Patrick nodded.

"I know baby," he said.

"Will you read more?"

"Of course," he smiled and continued.

"The girl and the doctor became very close, and one day, they went on a long hike and got caught in the rain. It was so fun because they got soaking wet, but the girl told the doctor that it was okay because once they got to where they were going, they had a wonderful time. It was good to know that you should take pleasure in the unexpected. The doctor and the girl had a great day and it was the start of a really fun time for them.

As time went on, the man and the girl had a lot of fights and a lot of fun and a lot of Chinese food. They found that their lives were meant to be together, and although it wasn't easy, it was love. The girl was silly and she didn't want to marry the man for a long time. The man tried so hard to get the girl to say yes and he was hurt that she kept turning him down. It was really something when the girl realized what she was so afraid of. She didn't want to hurt the man by leaving him alone. She worried that she wouldn't have a long life and then he would be sad and she didn't want that.

She was so wrong. We don't get to say how much time we have in the world and it's never okay to hurt someone because you're scared. The girl wasted too much time, but once she said yes, it was the happiest she had ever been. There was something even more exciting happening, and that was the girl found out she was pregnant. The love the girl and the handsome doctor had for each other created a life that was simply a miracle."

"Is that me daddy?" Emma asked.

"It is," he said softly.

"The girl married the handsome doctor after they welcomed their beautiful daughter into the world and it was as if all of the problems in the world were gone. She was the most beautiful little girl and she was smart and happy and she made her mommy and daddy so happy. There were ups and downs in their lives, but through it all, the love they had for each other never wavered.

I'm pretty sure you know I'm talking about me and daddy, but there's something else I need for you to know.

Emma, your mommy and daddy love you more than life itself and you were wanted. We made you from the love we shared and you are the best of both of us. I am so sorry I have missed this time with you, but I know how much your daddy loves being your daddy. He is my tall handsome doctor and he is the best man I know. Hug him tight and help him when he is sad. Know that no matter what, there is nothing too bad that you can't come to us. There will never be a time where you can't come home and there is nothing you could ever do that would cause us to turn away from you. You are simply our miracle and we adore you."

Patrick closed the journal and Emma crawled to him and hugged him. He held her on his lap and let his tears fall.

"Mommy was right, baby," he said. "You are the best of us."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you're scared, daddy, but you need to fix mommy. I think you know what to do but you're scared. Mommy needs us to be strong and do what's right."

Patrick looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Emma shrugged.

"Mommy said that you're the smartest person she knows and I think you can fix anything. You can do it, daddy. I believe in you," she smiled and held his hand in one of hers and took Robin's in the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not really getting reviews, so I want to be sure you want me to continue.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"I don't know what else to tell you," the nurse said to Anna. "I was paid to take the patient down the hall and then I was to lock her in a room alone."

"And the syringe you were going to inject her with?" Anna asked.

"Just a tranquilizer in case she tried to get away."

Robert got in the nurse's face.

"Who hired you?"

"I told you I don't know," she said.

They had been interrogating her for a while and had no answers. Mac went to speak with his contacts who had run the woman's prints. He came back in and handed Anna a file. She looked at it and then nodded imperceptibly at Robert.

Robert took his gun out and looked at the nurse.

"Would anyone miss you if you were gone?"

She looked at him, petrified.

"You can't just shoot me," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are the police. You don't go around shooting people."

Robert grinned.

"Who told you we were the police? Anna?"

Anna looked at the nurse.

"We are far from the police."

"So really, we can shoot you and walk out of here."

"No you can't." the nurse said. "Help!"

Mac locked the door and walked over to her.

"It's weird. I walked down the hall and nobody was around. It appears they were all given the night off and there is nobody who is within earshot."

"That is weird," Anna said.

Robert took the gun and pointed it at the nurses head.

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know," she said and it was obvious she was lying.

"You know, I'm not as young as I used to be and my hand seems to be a bit unsteady," he said and moved, firing the gun at the wall. He laughed and looked at her, the woman shaking.

"I guess I'm also a bit forgetful. No bullets. Anna?"

Anna tossed him a full clip and he loaded the gun.

"That's better, now where were we?"

"Please," the nurse said. "They will kill my daughter."

"Funny you should say that," Anna said as she sat on the edge of the table. "How is little Layla?"

The nurse paled.

"What do you know about my daughter?"

"I know she was taken by someone and you were doing this job so they would release her."

"So if you know all that, why are you holding me here?"

"Because you are going to help us get to the person who hired you," Robert said.

"I can't. They will kill her."

"No they won't. She is safe now and in custody. We will let you see her if you help us. If not, she will be placed in foster care."

"What? You can't do that! I'm her mother!"

"And you are about to be arrested for attempted murder," Mac said.

The nurse sat back and sighed.

"I was contacted by a nurse back in the States named Sabrina Faison. She was the one who gave me the instructions and she told me to tell the patient that Dr. Faison was ready for her."

Robert held up his phone and a picture of Sabrina.

"Is this her?"

"Yes. Can I please see my daughter?"

"Not until you tell us something we didn't already know," Robert said and looked at Anna and Mac. "Leave us alone so I can get what I need from this woman."

"No, you can't leave me alone with him," she said.

Mac walked out and Anna went to leave.

"Clean up after yourself," she said to Robert and left.

Robert nodded and when they were gone, he turned to the petrified nurse and grinned.

Maxie took Emma back to the room for the night and Matt stayed back to talk to Patrick.

"Tell me again what you want to do," Patrick said as he sat back, exhausted.

Matt looked at his brother and smiled.

"Save her."

The older Drake brother wiped his face.

"I just don't know if this is the right thing to do. What if we're wrong? What if she ends up paralyzed? What if she dies?" he asked brokenly.

"If we do nothing, she will die."

Patrick looked up as Noah walked in and looked at Robin before he sat down.

"Still not convinced?" Noah asked Patrick.

Patrick felt his tears come and he sighed.

"How do I know if this is right? I can't lose her again," he said as his voice cracked. "I won't survive. At least now, I have her in my life and I can touch her and talk to her. If you operate and it fails, she's gone."

"Is this the kind of life you think she would want?" Matt asked his brother. "She is awake for short periods of time until she has another seizure and then she's out for another few days?"

Noah looked at his sons and knew what Patrick was going through.

"You want every moment, in whatever form," he said and Patrick wiped his eyes.

"Is that so wrong?" he asked.

"It's not, but it's not what Robin would want. This has to be what's best for her and not what you want."

Matt crossed his arms and looked at them.

"I can do this. I can save her."

"I'll assist and we won't let you down," Noah said to Patrick.

"Think like a surgeon and not as a husband," Matt said.

"Matt is right," Robin's voice came out of nowhere. Patrick jumped and ran to the bed.

"You're awake?"

"I want him to do the surgery, Patrick. I don't want to live like this."

Matt and Noah walked to the bed and smiled at Robin.

"I really feel like I can save you," Matt said. "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure."

Robin smiled and looked at Patrick.

"I've learned never to bet against the Drake or Hunter men in any way, but especially when it comes to a scalpel. I trust you and I know you will do your best."

Matt looked at Patrick.

"Okay, set up the OR for tomorrow."

Matt nodded and he and Noah left.

Patrick watched the door and turned back to Robin.

"Hey, come here," she said and reached for him.

He walked and sat down, taking her hand.

"Patrick, look at me," she smiled.

"I can't do this, Robin. I can't say goodbye to you again."

"I know and that's why we are going to do this surgery. Matt is right. If we do nothing, I will die. I don't want to lie in this bed and wait for seizure after seizure until I don't wake up. I want to have a life and spend it with you and our daughter and make memories together," she said and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "I want my life back."

He wiped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Okay," he said. "I hear you."

"I love you so much," she said as she sat up more. "I want more time with you."

He nodded.

"Patrick, look at me."

He almost couldn't do it. His heart was literally cracking and he didn't remember how to breathe.

"I can't lose you again," he said.

She pulled him to her and held him tightly.

"You won't. I am not going to let them take anything more from me."

He held her and then she lay back, reaching to stroke his cheek.

"Were you reading Emma a story?"

"Did you hear us? I read to her from your journal."

"You did? You read more of it?"

He was worried she would be upset.

"I was trying to find an answer to what they did to you. I didn't want anyone else to read it. Your dad wanted to, but I said no."

She took a shaky breath and nodded, her chin quivering.

"I'm sorry you had to read it."

He was surprised at that.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be tortured by what they did. I wrote to keep myself sane. I didn't want anyone else to have to read it."

He leaned in and stroked her face.

"When are you going to learn that you aren't alone? I want to know everything you went through. I don't want you to carry any of this alone anymore."

She took a shaky breath and grasped his hand, holding it to her heart.

"Thank you," she said simply.

He had no words. He simply let her hold his hand and he prayed this was going to work.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"Your pacing is going to make me puke," Robin said as Patrick walked back and forth in her room.

He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Sorry."

"Come here and sit down with me for a minute."

He didn't want to. He needed to maintain his distance.

"Patrick? What is it?" she could see his torment.

"I don't think I can touch you," he said quietly.

"What? Why not?" she sat up more and looked at him, confused. "Am I bleeding?"

His heart broke at that.

"No, that would never be a reason why I wouldn't touch you," he said as he sat down next to her.

His sadness was palpable and she swallowed a sob as she put her hands in her lap.

"Can I ask what's wrong? I know they are going to take me in soon for surgery and I want to apologize for whatever it is that I did. I don't know what made you so uncomfortable, but it's okay to tell me."

"Stop it!" he yelled and she waited.

"I can't touch you because I can't bear to think it might be the last time. I can't feel your skin on mine and know I might never feel that again. I can't breathe, Robin. For two years I have been holding my breath and if you have this done and you don't make it, I'm afraid I'll never take another breath," he said and sank down to the floor, his head in his hands.

She scrambled out of the bed and moved to sit next to him. She pulled him into her arms and he finally cried with the pain of two years of loss. He cried for the pages of torture he read and for his inability to help her. He pulled her to him and clutched at her, needing her against all he knew in his brain that was telling him to stop. His heart was louder and he needed his wife like he had since the moment he first touched her.

Robin rocked him in her arms and cried with him. She had never really realized the extent of his pain and as much as she yearned and prayed to get back in his arms, the sorrow he must have endured at losing her was profound.

She thought about living without him and she couldn't fathom the kind of loss it would be. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

"Patrick, please look at me for a minute," she sat back and tilted his face to hers. She grabbed a tissue and wiped his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he stroked her face. "I would never not want to touch you because of your blood."

She smiled.

"I know, but you need to listen to me for a minute."

He ran his hand through his hair and nodded, his chin quivering.

"What is the first thing that attracted you to me?"

He smiled.

"How much you hated me?"

She shrugged.

"You weren't my favorite person at the beginning," she smiled. "But what made you pursue me?"

He looked into her eyes and touched her lips.

"You didn't seem to care about my looks. You cared about me."

"Oh, I cared about your looks," she grinned. "But there was so much more that turned me on."

He grinned and pulled her more onto his lap.

"I turned you on?"

"Oh yes, but you need to let me get to my point."

"Sorry," he said and she put her hands on his chest.

"I can be a tad stubborn," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You think?"

"Shut up and let me finish," she grinned. "I was stubborn when it came to helping your father," she began and his eyes softened.

"You saved his life."

"No, you did that, but I'll take credit for getting you to see I was right to get you to see him."

He chuckled.

"I was stubborn when I wouldn't leave the hospital when the virus was everywhere," she said.

"I was so mad. I didn't even really know you and I was furious."

"But I had to stay so I could keep you in line, and so we could have our first hug."

"And so I could learn you would do anything for a fudge mocha bar," he said.

"Oh my God. I haven't had one in so long. That's the first thing I want when we leave here, okay?" she said and smiled.

He nodded, his emotions threatening again.

"Back to my point," she said and ran her fingers through the hair above his ears.

"I was also stubborn when it came to letting you in to my life and my struggles. Until we met April and you pricked your finger. Then you became my hero."

"Me? What on earth was heroic about that? You had to hold my hand through every moment of those six months."

"No I didn't. You sell yourself short," she grinned. "You know what I mean. You were April's champion during that time and it made me simply adore you. Not because of your care and fight against prejudice, but because I got to see the real man underneath the persona."

"Didn't you see that when we made love?"

"Nope," she grinned. "You wouldn't let me. You held back until finally I broke through your walls. I got to see you vulnerable and sincere and it was the most beautiful thing. You called me on my crap and you showed me that the walls I built to live behind weren't insurmountable. You gave me hope and you made me believe I was worth it."

He blinked as his tears spilled over his cheeks.

"You have always been worth it."

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Not finished yet," she said.

He smiled.

"I'll leave the whole Metro Court crap out, but U was too stubborn to die then. I will say, though, about that, is when you told me that you loved me, beyond reason."

He knew she didn't want to think about Jerry Jacks and he understood.

"I do, and I would still paint the kitchen yellow if you wanted because I love you, beyond reason."

She nodded and her own tears fell.

"Then we had the whole baby argument and I was a little stubborn about that," she grinned and he laughed. "But then Georgie died and I just needed you. I just needed the comfort that only you could give me. You have been my comfort and my safety and my passion. We conceived Emma that night and it was the most beautiful experience."

"But I was still an ass about everything," he said.

"No you weren't. You were cautious. But then you figured out I was pregnant with your baby. I think I might have been stubborn about that as well," she pretended to think.

"I only had to sue you to try and spend time with your belly."

She laughed.

"And then you proposed and that was one of my most stubborn moments," she sighed. "I wasted so much time, Patrick. I always wanted to marry you."

He shook his head and smiled.

"We took our time because we knew what we had was a once in a lifetime love. That kind of passion has to happen in its own time and its own way."

She nodded and her tears continued to fall.

"My point is to show you that I am the most stubborn person and I fought every day I was held to come back to you. I didn't do that just to leave you and Emma again. I want to have this surgery because I know I will be okay. I will never allow the people who took me away from you to win. I will fight with every stubborn part of my being to come out of this okay. I need you to believe that. I need for you to feel that strength and think of our life together to remind you of who I am."

He stood up and helped her back on the bad before he sat down facing her.

"I don't need to remember who you are, Robin. I know it. I have felt it every minute of every day and I know you can do it. I'm just scared to let you out of my sight. I'm scared of what might happen."

She nodded.

"I know, but I have full faith in Matt and your dad. They will do everything in their power to get me through this and you and Emma will do everything to believe in me. I will be okay."

He reached to her face and ran his fingers over her soft skin, staring at her as if he wanted to memorize every aspect of her face.

"Okay."

She pulled him to her and pressed her mouth to his, kissing him passionately and deeply. His hands moved to her hair and she pressed her body against his, needing him desperately.

"I will come back to you," she whispered after they broke the kiss.

"I will hold you to that," he said and they both looked up as Matt and Noah came in.

"We're ready," Matt said.

Emma came in with Maxie and she ran to the bed.

"Mommy, I made you a picture," she handed Robin a picture with three hearts and the name mommy, daddy and Emma under each one.

"You can take this to surgery with you so you can have our hearts to help you feel better."

Patrick pulled her onto the bed with them and Emma hugged Robin.

"Thank you baby. I think that's the best picture I've ever gotten. I feel your love all around me."

Patrick smiled at his daughter and she ran back out with Maxie.

The nurses came and began to get the IV ready. Patrick helped Robin get back into the bed and he held her hand as they wheeled her out.

"I love you. I'll be right here waiting for you," he said, trying to keep his voice strong.

"My love. My life," she said and kissed him before they wheeled her off and he stood in the doorway and sank to the floor.


End file.
